New Beginings
by L'etranger
Summary: They grew up and separated, but years later some Glee members find each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

.

_**Mike Chang's Office1008 A 14th**__** street Seattle, Washington**_

Mike Chang moved the last of his boxes to the door and looked at the guys who were waiting outside his office to help him move his stuff down to his SUV.

"Thanks guys, you don't really have to help me carry my stuff down. I can do it by myself."

Jake Tassum grinned and grabbed a box. "Good reason for us to take you out for beer. Well, for you to take US out for a beer." He nodded towards the other two men who were standing in the doorway, Tomas Wright and Marcus James grinned.

"Though man, we're going to have to look for a new centre for our basketball team…and a new catcher for our softball team…and a new receiver for our touch football team…" Marcus said sadly. "Man, our teams are really gonna suck. Why do you have to go off and start your own firm?"

"Just something I have to do." He grinned. "But seriously, I'm going to miss you guys, who else would make me look so good? If you guys ever move to the East Coast, call me up." There was another round of laughs, hand shakes and goodbyes as Mike did one last circle around his office. It was time for him to move on, to make a new start, to make it on his own merits. Pennsylvania might not be Ohio, but it was close enough that it wasn't a transcontinental flight or two days driving to get there. It was closer to his friends. Yes, Marc, Jake and Tommy, they were his friends, but they were different. They were work friends, people he met as a way to survive. His other friends, they knew him for him. Opening his wallet he looked at the picture he had safely tucked away. It was before everything happened. Finn and Rachel, both grinning at the camera, her small frame covered by his large one. They were still together, of course, living in New York. Rachel was starring on Broadway the way she always wanted and Finn, well Finn surprised everyone. Finn was teaching high school and with the help of Rachel coaching a glee club. Then there was Quinn and Puck. They lived in Ohio, Columbus to be exact, with Quinn a social worker and Puck running his own construction company. The last he heard from Kurt, he was working at some fancy fashion department in a big company, and he said that Mercedes was in Baltimore trying to start her own company, but that was a while ago. Matt, after he transferred had moved up to Canada with his Dad and finished high school and University up there. He got his degree in education and was a substitute teacher while playing professional football in the Canadian Football League. He was engaged and always spent his offseason teaching in Ohio. Santana and Brittany were, at last count, still in Ohio, Santana owning most of the Breadstix in the state and Brittany running a dance studio. Then there was Artie. Kurt said that he was in LA working as a talent scout for a music company. And Tina. Last her heard she was at Sarah Lawrence as an undergrad. And of course Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury. They were still in Lima, married, and teaching at William McKinley. And him. He was in the twilight of his life, and things just seemed to go down from there. With a wince, he rubbed his right leg that still pained him. He was on the fast track, he was at his last try out at Julliard when it happened. He felt something in his knee snap, and it was all over. Four years of surgeries, rehab and maybes, and he still couldn't dance. Thankfully he had kept his grades up in high school and got into the Virginia school of architecture. He had lost touch with a lot of them, but the one he regretted was Tina. They didn't leave on a bad note, but they left. After the first year the emails trailed off, he knew she had moved on. With a sigh he closed his wallet and sat down at his desk for the last time…

.

_**Tina Cohen-Chang's condominium25A Winters BlvdPhiladelphia, Pennsylvania**_

"Hey Girl!" Mercedes Jones cried into her webcam on the internet program Skype.

Tina Cohen-Chang smiled and sat down at her computer desk, pulling her dark hair into a ponytail.

"Hey 'Cedes."

"You're SURE it's okay that I move in with you?"

Laughing, Tina nodded. "Positive. I want you to. It'll be nice to have a friendly face in the city. Plus this condo needs some Mercedes love."

The darker woman laughed. "EVERYTHING needs Mercedes love."

"Seconded." Tina grinned. "I'm really excited that you're moving to Philadelphia. It's been strange here alone, and I mean, come on. Who can take on the city of brotherly love better than Tina and Mercedes?"

"NO ONE." They roared together.

"Thanks for dealing with all of the legal issues." Mercedes said with a small smile. "It took a load off of my shoulders."

"No problem. What good is it to have a friend as a lawyer if you're never able to use their skills, right?" Tina grinned. "It was old hat. You should be set up as soon as you get her. Your room is ready to go and I'll give you a tour on how to get to your office building…and show you where you want to get your Philly Cheese Steaks."

"Deal." Mercedes smile. "Well girl, I gotta go. I should keep packing. I'll see you on the 30th."

"Sounds good." Tina smiled and closed Skype and opening her email.

_14 new emails._

Tina rolled her eyes and was ready to see 14 new spam messages offering her a larger penis, or that she won a million dollars. Instead she saw 13 spam messages and a message from a faintly familiar email address. Out of curiosity she opened the email that was simply labelled "Update".

_Hey guys, _

_I decided to send this email to everyone I have in my contacts folder, no matter how old the address is. This also means that I'm expecting about half of these to bounce back to me saying that the email address no longer exists. Oh well. Anyway, the reason why I'm sending this email is because I'm moving. Yep, leaving rainy Seattle for the East Coast. I'm starting my own firm in Philadelphia and I will be there as of the 27__th__. You can reach me at this email address until I have a phone hooked up since my cell number will be deactivated as of tonight. Thought you might want to update the address book if you have one._

_Oh, here's the Chang180 North Haven , Pennsylvania _

_So if you want to send a naked dancer in a cake, send it . Mom and Dad, I'm kidding._

_Cheers, Mike_

Tina stared at the email for about five minutes before cracking up. She laughed so hard she couldn't catch her breath. After all of these years, in three days Mike would be six blocks from her. Tears streamed down her face and she hiccupped with laughter. Sometimes things came full circle, and obviously this was one of them. She grinned and closed the email without replying. Sure, they weren't dating anymore but they could be friends, couldn't they?

She looked at the calendar and shook her head with a laugh. Mercedes was moving into her condo on the 30th of the month with her business just starting. She had just moved to the city a few months ago herself, taking a senior attorney position in the firm she had been working for. She couldn't help but smile at the way this month was going. Now how was she going to surprise Mike?

._**Mike Chang's apartment10 477A Hughs DriveSeattle, Washington**_

"So the city of brotherly love, eh?" Matt said into the webcam. He grinned at his friend, still one of his best friends.

"Yeah, I found a great house, fine architectural style, turn of the century. Got an awesome deal on it too. Probably too damn big for what I need, but when you find a deal like that, you can't pass it up."

"How big?"

"Five bedrooms." Mike gave him a sheepish grin. "I couldn't pass it up!"

"Sure sure." Rolling his eyes Matt smiled. "You just wanted the biggest house on the block. At least you'll be close enough to visit almost everyone, eh?"

It was Mike's turn to laugh. "Dude, you've been spending too much time up there, that's two eh's I've counted since we've had this conversation."

"Shut up." Matt rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna complain, I get to do what I love." He noticed the look on Mike's face. "Sorry Dude. I didn't mean…"

"Nah, it's not a big deal. I mean, I found something else I love and am good at, right?"

"I guess." Matt sighed. "It's just…you should be the one who's famous, not me."

"You're not famous, you play in Canada." Mike retorted with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Anyway, I should get going. I still have some crap to pack before the trucks come tomorrow."

"Alright." Matt gave him a smile. "Give me a call when you get in. The season's almost over…"

"Sure. I'll fire off an email when I get into town." He closed his computer and rubbed his knee idly. At least it didn't rain as much in Philadelphia, he hoped that his knee didn't hurt as much there as it did in Seattle.

.

**It's obviously going to be a future fic, but let me know how it's going, if you like it…if you hate it…if I should continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mike Chang's apartment**_

_**10 477A Hughs Drive**_

_**Seattle, Washington**_

Mike opened his computer one last time, to double check the gate his flight left out of. There were two emails blinking like mad in his email box. One from Matt and one from a vaguely familiar address. He opened Matt's first.

_Dude. Dude dude dude. I've got a pro tryout with the Eagles. Can I crash at your place? Matt._

Grinning, Mike sent a quick email back. _Of course, no problem. Plus you can help me pay the mortgage. Let me know when you're get in._

He opened the second one and couldn't stop laughing. _Hey Mike, it`s Sam. Sam Evans. I have a question. My office just moved me to Lancaster. I was wondering if I could crash on your couch for a bit until I find a place to rent?_

Yesterday he had a five bedroom house, today he had a five bedroom house with two roommates. Maybe this move wasn't going to be so bad after all. He sent a quick email to Sam saying that he could stay as long as he wanted and his new cellphone number, threw his laptop in his shoulder bag and headed to the airport.

.

**Mike Chang's House180 North Haven DrivePhiladelphia, Pennsylvania**

Mike swore as he dropped another box on his foot, the third in the past fifteen minutes. The way he was going he was going to be crippled by two and in a wheelchair by four. He couldn't remember having this much trouble in his apartment in Seattle, then again he only had two rooms in Seattle minus the bathroom. Here, he had five bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, a giant kitchen, three bathrooms, an office, a sunroom and a fully finished basement.

Thankfully he was anally retentive about organization and his stuff was reasonably easy to find, but he still had more crap than he ever thought possible. Granted, a bunch of stuff including a giant king sized mahogany canopy bed with a matching bedroom set, a hand carved oak dining room table and chairs came from his parents. That, and a giant china cabinet, complete with priceless china. His clothes had all been unpacked, his books unloaded in the study/library, his bed at least had sheets on them. Everything else was where the movers left them. Maybe moving alone wasn't such a bright idea. His OCD about where his stuff went outweighed the pain of moving by himself. Now, he was kicking himself for it. If he could still kick himself. Which he couldn't.

The doorbell interrupted his internal musings as he stood, looking rather stupid, in the middle of his entrance holding a box labelled "Kitchen Crap", which was more likely than not labelled by Jake who labelled everything something or other crap.

Walking to the dark oak door, Mike realised that there was no hole for him to look through. The thought of drilling through the thick oak door pained him greatly, but he also understood the practicality of it. Another knock jarred him out of his thoughts and he reached out to open the door. All of the movers were long gone, he was moving in on a Sunday afternoon so it couldn't be a delivery person. Pulling the door back slowly he looked around the corner and saw the back of a woman with dark glossy hair that fell to her mid back accentuating her slender waist. A pair of long slender legs that seemed to go on forever wearing a pair of accentuating dark jeans…

"Hello?" Mike asked, opening the door a little bit wider.

The woman turned around, giving Mike the startle of a lifetime. "Hey…I couldn't find a giant cake…or anyone that wanted to get naked and jump out of one." She grinned. "So would you settle for a homemade dark chocolate with vanilla icing cake and an old friend?"

Mike's arms were around her instantaneously. "Oh my God Tina! What are you doing here!" He ushered her inside so quickly she almost dropped the cake all over the oak floor. "If this is settling, than I'll settle any day. Why are you here?"

Tina grinned and put the cake down on the nearest horizontal surface that wasn't an empty box. "Actually…it just so happens that I live a few blocks away. I just came over to see how you were doing your first day in Philadelphia."

He smiled and leaned against a precariously stacked pile of boxes. "I haven't heard from you for ages…it's been…too long."

She shrugged. "I'd be inclined to agree. It's been too long. Did you know that the email announcing your move to Philadelphia was the first email I got from you for five years? If I hadn't have opened it I wouldn't have known that we're practically neighbours."

"Say what?" Mike pulled out two chairs and sat down on the closest one. "You live around here?"

"About eight blocks away." She smiled. "Guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

He grinned. "Well, as fate may have it, I just got emails from both Matt and Sam…they need a place to crash for a little while in Philadelphia. Matt signed a professional contract with the Eagles, and Sam said that his office just moved him to Lancaster."

Tina threw her head back and laughed. "You don't say?" Her dark eyes twinkled. "It just so happens that Mercedes is moving in with me. She's starting her own fashion line here in Philly."

"No way." Mike laughed. "Looks like everyone's moving out to the East Coast."

"Sure seems like it." Tina pulled her foot underneath her. "So, you're the last person I thought I'd run into in Philadelphia. I always thought that you'd be gracing TV with your dancing, or doing professional tours."

Mike flinched and rolled his pant leg up, showing the thick dark scar that ran from the top of his knee down to the front of his shin. "ACL reconstruction. Twice. I tore it at my last tryout at Julliard…and then again a year later trying to dance." He sighed and rolled his pant leg down. "Thankfully my marks were good enough that I got into architecture school….and here I am now. I worked for a few years at a firm in Seattle and got enough capital to start up my own company. So here I am. I have a small office with a few other guys downtown and a few clients from my West Coast office…" He grinned. "So what about you? You performing in some small independent theatre?"

"No." Tina pushed her hair back behind her ear. "I'm actually a lawyer now." She smiled at his shocked expression. "I know I know…little miss stutter fly a lawyer. I took a few classes in pre law as an undergrad and fell in love…and here I am." Shrugging she gave him a small smile. "It's a lot like performing, but with far more research." She craned her neck around "Wow, this is quite the place."

"Yeah." Mike grinned good naturally. "Want the grand tour?"

"Absolutely." She jumped up and smiled as Mike gently took her hand. "Lead the way."

Mike squeezed her hand gently and gave her a soft look. After all these years, it felt so right. "How about we start from the top and work our way down?"

Tina wiggled her eyebrows. "Mister Chang, are you trying to get me into your bedroom?"

He laughed. "Oh come on, there are smoother ways for me to get you into my bedroom."

"One skill, if I remember correctly you don't have." Tina retorted with a laugh. He stopped and stared at her until she elaborated. "Being smooth."

Rolling his eyes, he tugged her up the stairs. She laughed and followed him up a set of beautiful hand carved banister stairway. Mike showed her every room in the house from the empty sloped ceiling attic to his wonderful master bedroom to the glass china cabinet in his chandeliered dining room. She pointed out suggestions and loved every moment of it as they laughed and joked easily through the whole tour. The old bond was there without effort to recapture it. But beneath it all was the gentle flirtatious nature of both. They were no longer shy young teens but mature and certainly attractive young man and woman.

"And this is the greatest part of the house," Mike said as he led the way to the back of the house. "Looks like it was a gazebo at one point, but someone modernized it about five or six years ago and turned it into a wonderful steam room."

"A stream room?" Tina's eyes went wide with laugher. "Why would anyone need a steam room in the humid weather that Philly gets all the time?"

"Don't know, but you don't see me complaining." He opened the wood doors to the small gazebo converted steam room with its enclosed walls and hot rock bed at the center. "I'm going to rework some of the old pipe work and add a temperature adjuster."

"You're going to computerize it?" Tina laughed with amusement. "Why don't you turn it back into a gazebo? I think it would be nice."

"I might, but then I would probably want to put in a Jacuzzi if I do so." Mike said with a smile as he lovingly ran a hand over the wood benches that were carefully paced over the cemented that kept the heat in. "What do you think? Steam room or Jacuzzi?"

"Oh," shaking her head at him, she looked over the rock bed. "That's a real toss up for me. I love them both for their different unique reasons."

Mike laughed and pulled her into a tight hug, the one he wanted to give her since the first one at he door. "God, I've missed you."

"Me too." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his chest, feeling the hard muscles under her hands ripple and move as he tightened his grip on her, holding her hard enough send an alarming thrill up her spine.

"Want to stay for dinner?" He let go reluctantly and looked at the darkened window. The sun was setting fast on his first day in his new home. "I could really use the company right now."

"I'd like that." There was a twinkle in her eyes. "But do you even have anything in that brand spanking new kitchen on yours?"

"Good point." He grinned. "So, know of any good restaurants around here?"

"Absolutely." She took his hand easily, naturally. Only a little too natural. "How do you feel about Italian?"

"Love it." Mike said with a smile and a squeeze of the hand.

.

**Now don't be getting used to getting two chapters in two days…it won't happen a lot, but this plot bunny was massively chewing at my brain and wouldn't let go. So here it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You weren't kidding when you said Italian food." Mike rubbed his stomach and gave a low moan. "That was incredible."

Tina grinned. "Told you."

"Though, I'm pretty sure the owner is trying to set you up with his son…if my Italian hasn't failed me." He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"He has been since I've moved here." Tina admitted. "But Mario makes the best pasta that isn't in Italy." She took a bite of her dessert. "He's harmless."

Mike nodded. "So, does he have to set you up?"

Tina sighed. "Mike, you and I both know that relationships aren't my forte."

His eyebrows knitted together. This wasn't the Tina he knew back in high school. They broke up because they were heading to different colleges. They broke up because he didn't want her to be tied down, because she didn't want him to be tied down. It was a mutual separation. There was no yelling, no crying, no screaming, no tears. They left because they had to, not because they wanted to.

"What do you mean? When we were together…Tina, it wasn't your fault that we broke up. I mean, it was mutual…wasn't it?"

She gave him a soft look. "Mike, it wasn't you. Trust me. You're the only good memory I have of a relationship." Sighing, she toyed with the fork in her hand. "So no, I'm not seeing anyone. How about you?"

He shook his head. "No. Not with me moving and all…and…" He swallowed hard. He really wanted to say that he hadn't been in a serious relationship since her, that he always compared his girlfriends to her. But he didn't. He just shook his head. "Are you ready to go?" He pulled out his wallet and placed some bills on the table.

"Sure." She smiled as he helped her into sweater.

She drove them back to his place, walking with him up to his door.

"Here, come in for a drink or a coffee or something." He fumbled with the lock on his door and opened it wide. She followed him inside with a smile.

He felt on the inside of the wall, trying to find the elusive light switch. "Sorry about this. I don't quite know the house yet."He cursed under his breath as he stubbed his toe against one of the zillion boxes still littering the living room and will probably be there for some time to come. "Where's that light?"

"Mike...?" Tina's voice came from the darkness, a little closer than he would have expected.

"Yeah?"

"Do you even have a foyer light?"

There was silence.

"You don't, do you?" Tina's voice held a note of amusement.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Mike racked his brains trying to remember whether or not he remembered seeing one. So far, he's only been here during the daytime. The wonderful glass windows and crystal wall panels had made lights unnecessary.

"You don't, do you?"

"No." He sighed and dropped his arm from the wall. "I'm going to have to set something up or put a large lamp here in the entrance." He backed up and bumped into her. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled and backed up a bit, her knees coming into contact with something hard. "Ouch."

"Easy there." He grabbed onto her waist and held tight. "Watch out, this place is full of potential disasters."

Laughing, Tina took a small step forward, tripping over another box and unfortunately, or fortunately whichever way you want to look at it, it brought her closer to Mike. "Uh...sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay." He pulled her tight and took a large step backwards, finding himself against the wall he started at.

"Man, this is getting us nowhere." She giggled.

"You're telling me." He didn't let her go because a) his place was like a giant minefield with potential accidents and he didn't want her to get injured and b) he was scared of accidentally stepping on her. Plus, it was rather nice to have her close against him.

"Is there ANY light that is plugged in?" She asked softly, unsure of why she was whispering.

Mike panicked for a second. There was a light in the living room, but it wasn't plugged in. He just placed it there because it looked nice. "Um...yeah. I think there's one in the bedroom."

Tina felt her face flush and began to feel rather foolish. This was MIKE she was talking about. MIKE who she dated in high school but probably hadn't thought twice about their relationship since.

"Um..." Mike willed his body not to betray him and ruin a very nice evening with a very old friend. God, please don't let me embarrass myself that way. "Maybe I could find some candles and..." No, you moron! Candles are too romantic for this! "A flashlight would be nice right about now too."

"Can you locate one in the dark?" Tina asked tentatively, hoping that he would forget the candle idea. Way too much sexual heat as it is, the last thing we need now is a romantic candle to add to this mess.

Mike poked around with his toe and realized that there were way too many boxes for him to remember where the flashlights are. "No."

Tina took a deep breath. "Okay, then back to the candle idea. You know where we can find any?"

"Yeah," he cursed himself. "I set out my grandmother's silver candelabra this morning. Even fitted the three white candles in them cause they look...right." He rolled his eyes at himself and his stupidity, and thank the lord that Tina could seen the redness of his face. "It's in the dining room."

"Can we get to the dining room without killing ourselves in the process?" Tina asked, wanting to get out of the darkness as quickly as possible. These close quarters were too close for comfort. She wanted to go home.

"Yeah, follow me." Mike took her hand and slowly picked his way into the foyer again and toward the dining room where there was more boxes but cleared enough for him to get to the oak table without any incident. "You have any matches?"

"Matches? No. But I do have a lighter." She pulled something out of her pocket and placed it in his hand.

"Why do you carry a lighter? Not that I'm not grateful at the moment..."

She smiled as the lighter came to life. "I smoked about three years ago when law school was getting too much. It was a stress relief. Don't worry, I've since quit, but I carry it along with me to remind myself not to smoke."

"Oh." Mike held the lighter to a candle and watched as the room filled with a soft glow. "There!" He handed the lighter back. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She grinned and replaced the lighter.

He smiled in reaction and found himself gazing at her from under the glow of the three lit candles. Her face glowed, her dark eyes shining. He swallowed hard and willed his body to stop reacting. The candlelight was too romantic.

"Well, I guess I should get going."

"You're leaving?" He asked in alarm. He had been having such a great day he forgot that she didn't live there. "Could you stay...just a little while longer?"

"Well...I..."

"Please?" He stuck his bottom lip out and made puppy dog eyes at her. "Please? I really don't want to spend the first night here all by myself."

Tina frowned. She wanted to stay, she really did, but the vibe between them had been...strange all night and she didn't want to get herself into anything she couldn't get out of. "Mike...I'm not sure if..."

"Please? Just another hour?" He puts his hands together and his lip quivered.

"Oh fine. Another hour, then I have to go."

"That's all I ask." He grinned. "How about we go find a functioning light."

"Sounds like fun." She smiled back and felt her face grow red as he gripped her hand. They made their way around full and empty boxes until they found a lamp.

"Ta-dah! And Mike said let there be light!" Mike exclaimed as he plugged the lamp in and flicked on the light.

Nothing.

"Hmm...let's try another socket." He dragged her across the room and plugged the lamp in there. "And Mike said let there be light!"

Nothing.

"Umm...Mike..." Tina looked at him with a funny look on her face. "Did you tell the power company when you were moving in?"

"Yeah." He scratched his head. "Sunday the 27th. Today."

"The power company may be going all the time, but it doesn't mean that it's OPEN all the time. You're probably not going to get electricity until Monday." She said, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No." She was having a tough time keeping the smile from her face. "Well...at least you have candles!" She turned so that he couldn't see the grin on her face.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" He grabbed her and around the waist, sending her into peals of laughter. "What do I do until my power is restored?"

"Try to get some sleep?" She offered. "You have heat, but just no power until tomorrow. You'll be fine."

"But...but...all by myself? And no power?

Tina knew she was probably going to regret this. "Why don't you stay with me tonight until the power gets turn on. My roommate doesn't arrive until Tuesday and I have an extra guest room. You're welcome to..."

"You mean it?"

"Sure," she smiled at him but there was doubt in her eyes. "We're old friends right?"

"Right." He nodded to himself. Just stay calm. It's just an offer of a bed for the night. Preferably hers but I really doubt that. "You won't mind?"

"Not at all." She turned to look at the rest of the room so he couldn't scrutinize her expression. She has always been a terrible liar. Of course I mind you idiot. This would mean that I have to fight to keep my hands off of your body while you are sleeping not thirty feet away from me. "Do you need to get an overnight bag or something?"

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." He grinned and wondered at just what was making him happy. He's going to have to spend an entire night alone, in a bed of her making, with her some forty odd feet away from him and him aching to be a lot better reacquainted with her. "Why don't you follow me upstairs and I'll get a bag for the night? I'll be real quick, I promise. Don't want to stay in the dark any longer than I have to." And with only this damn candle light to illuminate my way and mood. Oh no, giving me way too many bad thoughts. "You know, I can't remember the last time that I used a candle before."

Tina sighed with relief now that he's chosen a subject of conversation that could distract her from a particular line of thought. "I love candles. I've got a ton of them in my condo; it's beginning to become a fire hazard. But I'm generally pretty good about keep it safe."

"What do you use the candles for?" Mike asked as they made their way up the stairs. Thank goodness that the master bedroom was on the second floor.

"Meditation and aromatherapy. It is a good and natural way of changing your moods. A scented candle can do wonders for your spirit." Tina said with a smile and stopped just short of his bedroom door.

"What kinds for you have?" Mike asked just to keep the conversation going and not to think about just how tortureously romantic his giant satin covered canopied bed looked in the candlelight. A gorgeous woman, big soft bed, me harder than granite, and an invisible do-no-cross line with Tina. Great place you've gotten yourself into Mike. Real smart! "I'll be just a minute."

"Take your time." Tina swallowed and hung around the doorway. Just breath and think of something else. "Lavender helps to relax the body and induces sleep." No, don't think about bed now! "Peppermint helps to lift the spirit and re-energizes..." No, don't got there either. "Roses are suppose to..." Bad subject as well. "Oh hell..." She muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Mike turned to look at her.

She smiled and shook her head. "Just muttering to myself."

"Okay," Mike grabbed the first thing shirt and pants that came into his hands and scrounge around for boxers and pyjamas for the night. After having everything including this travelling kit of necessities, he looked around for his over night bag. "Hum... I wonder where the thing is?"

"What are you looking for?" Tina said as she took a deep breath and averted her eyes from the big bed smack in the middle of the spacious room. "Maybe I can help?"

"My overnight bag." Mike pushed a few boxes away and tried to lift a few more but found it impossible to find anything in the mess. "Maybe I should have cleaned up a bit more today."

"When did you get in this morning anyways?"

"Around eleven."

"Didn't exactly give you much time did it?"

"Not really." He bit on his lip to keep from crying out as he stubbed his toe on an unseen crate that probably contained his books that should be downstairs in the library. "Damn it, maybe I should just carry the stuff in my hands."

"It seems such a shame that you're not going to get to spend your first night in your new home actually in your new home." Tina said getting up slowly and reaching for the candelabra. "It's such a wonderfully beautiful house."

"Yeah," he sighed with some regret. "But I really rather not spend it alone in the dark. This place is likely to have a few ghost in it from so many years of living."

"You afraid of ghosts?" Tina grinned with amusement.

"No, just monsters with three horns and eight eyes." Mike said with a teasing grin and they shared a good laugh. "And yeah, I do agree that it would be a shame not to spend the night here."

"So why don't we?" Tina said suddenly.

"What?"

"Why don't we spend the night there?"

Mike looked around in a mock attempt to find something different than it had been three seconds before. "Hello? Did we forget that there is no light or electricity around here?"

"So?" Tina smiled with excitement now, her eyes all aglow with fun. "We've done campouts before that lacked a whole lot more than we have here now. Including bathrooms?"

He frowned in consideration. "True but..."

"And it's not like we're stuck here. A couple of hours of sleep in a darkened house isn't such a bad thing. You'd have to turn the lights off for bed anyways and hot water is heated with gas." Tina looked at him hopefully.

Mike eyed her with trepidation. "You really want to stay here don't you?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head vigorously.

"Well now can I say no to a lady's request." He put the bag down and looked at the dozen boxes in the room. "Well, I guess I'll move those downstairs and look for more candles then."

"So where do I find a bed?" Tina asked with a smile. She really did want to spend the night here. There was something hauntingly beautiful about the mansion at night.

"Oh oh," Mike turned around with his arm full of boxes. "Uhm... Did I mention that the other bed things arrive first thing tomorrow morning?"

Tina scratch her head in confusion. "There are beds though."

"Yeah but nothing to put on them. No blankets, sheets, or covers." Mike shrugged his shoulders and turned before saying, "Looks like you're sharing mine for the night." And quickly rushed down the stairs before his face could go up in flames.

Tina stood here dumbfound. Oh great! Just damn perfect!


	4. Chapter 4

**Matthew Rutherford's home**

**1414 Osler Street**

**Toronto Ontario**

**September 27 10pm EST**

Matt loved playing in Canada, he truly did. He loved the cities, he loved the country and he loved the fact that he got to play the sport that he loved, but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to try out for the Eagles. His fiancee walked out of front room and sat beside him.

"Are you excited?"

He grinned. "Yeah. But I'm going to miss you."

"Oh you'll be fine." She grinned, her eyes lighting up. "I have to finish up school."

"I'll be back for your convocation. You know that." He wrapped his arms around her. "My little doctor."

She rolled her eyes and allowed Matt to pull her down onto his lap. "So I can fix you up after your games." She replied with a smirk.

"I never get hurt." He winked and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I'm lucky to have you. I'll call you every day."

"Matt, just go and do your best. I have Mike's number and his address..." She turned and kissed him soundly on the lips.

**Mike Chang's house  
180 North Haven Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania`**

"Oh my god," Tina's eyes were all aglow in the candlelight. "The water press in your shower is like incredible. You could run hydraulics in there."

"I know." Mike leaned back on the bed ad fished his clothes out again from the bag.

"Thanks for loaning me a shirt for the night." Tina held out the big t-shirt she was wearing as a nightshirt. "Do you always buy your clothes three sizes too big?"

"What are you talking about? That thing fits me fine. You're just too scrawny to fit it right that's all."

"Scrawny?" Tina threw the wet towel she had been using to dry her hair with at him. He caught it before it hit him in the face. "I am not scrawny!"

Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay, petite then."

"That's better!" She sighed and looked at the now cleaned room. "What happened to all the boxes?"

"In their correct places now." Mike said with a sigh. The muscles across his back were screaming with pain from the over use today.

"You okay?" She asked, catching the slight wince on his face.

He shook his head and pulled his arms over his shoulder to stretch out some of the tense areas. "Just a couple to overly used body parts."

"I can help." Tina said and scrambled onto the bed to kneel beside him. "Here, get on your stomach."

"Urh..." Mike gave her a dubious look. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am." Tina said as she pulled on his shoulder. She grinned with amusement. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not exactly." Mike said as he got on his stomach. This is going to be worse than any torture I can think of.

"Thanks a lot!" Tina said as she playfully smacked him in the shoulder before straddling him across his hips keeping most of her weight on her knees. "Now hold still."

"What are you doing?" Mike asked as he felt her hands moved slowly over his spine.

"There are eight pressure points across a person's back that can be used to help release tension and relax the body." She said as she moved both hands outward across the shoulder blades. He was wonderfully warm under her hand. "You know, you're the first guy I've met that sleeps with their shirt on."

"I usually don't but I figure since you'll be staying the night, I'll try to be modest." Mike said as he concentrated on the candle by the bed instead of the pair of red hot hands on his back.

"Breath out when I push down." She instructed and using the palm of her hand she pushed against his back along side the spine.

"Oh jeeze," he groaned as she applied pressure to a particularly knotted muscle. "That is so good. Where did you learn to do this?"

"I took a night class on massage when I first moved away from home. Kept me busy and my mind busy." She worked out the knot and moved to the next one. "This would be so much easier if you didn't have your shirt on."

He had it off so fast without ever unseating her that she laughed.

"Like it that much huh?"

"You better believe it." Mike moaned as she began to rub his back with her smooth soft hands. "You should have those hands registered. How come they're so warm?"

"It comes from the inner peace. Chi Kon is an ancient form of marital arts that uses the inner energy to heal and creating what is known as a pushing force. It causes this surge of body heat that allows you to..." She glanced over at Mike's face. The man was so relaxed that she really doubted he cared how she was doing it as along as she kept doing it. "Just tell me when you've had enough."

Mike smiled rather like a content cat with cream on its face. "Oh, I'm never going to get enough of this. You can sit on me any day."

Tina found this to be more amusing that anything else that's happened so far. She was having way too much fun just simply getting to touch all that wonderfully tan warm skin with its hard muscles. She could sit here all day and not get tired of simply touching him. There was something deliciously sexy about a man completely at his ease. "You going to fall asleep on me here?"

"Maybe." Mike shifted slightly. "Do you still dance here in the city?"

"Yeah, I joined a studio." Tina said as her hands glided along his back.

"Is it close?"

"Three miles away."

"Maybe I should think about...never mind."

"Why?" She grunted as she felt a knot at the small of his back. Putting her back into it, she worked the knot out.

"I had the basement of this place redone and a dance floor put in before I got here. Matt suggested some other things that I might think about installing in the future. With all the money I put into this place, I really should get the most of it without spending more on a dance studio"

"Good point." Tina said as she felt all the muscles under her thighs soften and relax even while retaining its wonderful male firmness. "How are you doing?"

"Wonderful." He murmured even while feeling his body react to the weight of a woman who was just too tempting by half. _She would freak out if she even suspected what I'm thinking._

_He would totally freak out if he even suspects that I want to do to his wonderful body. Damn, its been way too long since I've been on a date._

_Just stay calm, she can't see anything. His physical attraction to her was beginning to be very uncomfortable from his position on his stomach._

_Relax, Tina. He's just getting comfortable. He'll be asleep in no time at all_. She cleared her throat in an attempt to dislodge the frog that had jumped into her chest.

_I can't keep this up! _"Get on your knees for a second."

Tina frowned but shifted her weight onto her knees. "Am I too heavy?"

"I've bench pressed weights twice as heavy as you. You're nothing." He turned around under her and sat up slowly with her still straddling his hips.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just wanted a little taste." Mike said as his hands spanned the width of her waist. He was no longer thinking quite clearly especially with her now settled on his obvious arousal. "Just one little taste is all I want."

"A taste of what?" her eyes were dark with confusion in the candlelight as she tried to search for the answers in his eyes.

"Of you."

She only had enough for her eyes to go wide before his mouth gently closed over her lips. When her hands jerked up to his chest, he scooped an arm around her waist and brought her gently closer. For his own pleasure, he skimmed his tongue over her lips, and dipped inside when they parted in response. Then she trembled, and he forgot about just getting a little taste of her.

God, this is impossible. He wanted more, so much more. It was going to take more than just a little taste to assuage this need he felt deep at the pit of his stomach. He needed her tonight, more than he has ever needed anything else in his life. Testing them both, he pressed light kisses on either side of her mouth and watched her lashes flutter.

Tina felt as if her brain had melted in her head and poured out of her ears. "Oh god," her heart thumped wildly in her ribcage. "I'm not sure if this is such a good idea."

That clever mouth curved. "Why not?" His breathing wasn't all that smooth either as he ran a big wide hand over her spine causing her to shiver with need.

"You know what they say about friends and sex. They tend to get really complicated when you combine the two." Her head was pounding and spinning at the same time. She knew better, absolutely knew better than to do this. "It's like a law."

He almost laughed seeing the battle being waged in her eyes. "Whose law?"

She would have had a witty comeback if only she could concentrate on anything else but those wonderfully sexy lips that had the power to drive her to her knees had she been standing. "Oh the hell with it," as she dragged his mouth back to hers again.

Need and lust pulsed as one as she fell on him eagerly. In a space of a heartbeat, he went from simply enjoying her to devouring her. He couldn't stand under the bombardment of her need. She was all over him now. Those wonderfully warm hands streaked their way up his chest and into his hair, clutching him to her, her need feeding his even more.

His arms banded around her, forgetting about her long fragile bones and soft delicate spare flesh. He used his teeth cause her wild frantic mouth seemed to have been made for him to ravish. The scent of the ivory soap she had used in his shower was absurdly sexy and he could almost taste it on her flesh as he ran his mouth over her throat.

"Oh god," she groaned as his mouth made a trail down her neck. "We might end up regretting this in the morning you know."

"Yeah, maybe." He didn't stop until he pulled the shirt he had lent her off and tossed the annoying piece of garment away. "But right now, I just want you bad enough to say to hell with the consequences."

"Oh, okay." Her hands found him painfully erect and eager. He jumped she applied pressure to him and jerked away from him quickly.

"Oh no you don't." He turned so that he had her underneath his body. "You are so not going to be doing that to me."

"Doing what?" in all innocence.

Mike wasn't buying it as he caught her questing hands again. He had a look of a content cat on his face as he leaned in close. "I'm going to enjoy this tonight. We're going to do this nice and slow."

"Only goes to show you that you don't know me very well." She tried to get up but found herself pinned to the bed. There was such heat in his eyes as his glaze swept over her. She wanted what his glaze promised. "I like things fast and..."

"Not tonight." Mike cut her off with his lips to hers again. Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to want to enjoy her tonight. "Tonight, we do things my way."

**Author's note:**

**Hmmm...well we all know it's not going to be that easy for Tina and Mike...right? Let's see where this night of wild monkey sex leads us.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Matthew Rutherford's home**

**1414 Osler Street**

**Toronto Ontario**

"Got everything?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah. And thanks for helping. You didn't have to. I know that you have your clinical today." He gave his fiancee a small smile.

"It's no trouble, plus I'm pulling the midnight shift for clinical." She sighed and grabbed her set of keys. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me call Mike again."

"Still haven't been able to get a hold of him?"

He shook his head and frowned. "No and it's not like Mike. I'll try again and just pray that he'll get my message before I have to hail a cab to get to his place."

She smiled and grabbed one of his bags. "Come on, you won't even have the chance unless we go."

"Yeah yeah." He dialled Mike's number and sighed. "Okay dude, this is like the seventh message I've left...PICK UP. PICK UP PICK UP PICK UP PICK UPPPPP. Okay fine, be like that. My flight comes in around 4 tomorrow. Be there." He shoved the phone in his pocket. "Coming! Oh damn it, don't carry all my shit, I can do it myself..."

...

**Sam Evan's apartment  
10 477 N 5th Ave  
Hopkins, Minnesota**

"Damn it Mike, pick up the damn phone." Sam muttered into his handheld. "Seriously man..." He started the message off, "dude, I've left like...eight messages. My flight arrives at 3:30 tomorrow. You better be there to pick me up or I'm going to charge the cab ride to you. And I'll take a tour." He shoved the phone in his pocket and flopped on his worn out futon, the only thing left in his apartment.

...

**Mercedes Jones's apartment  
194A Victoria Ave  
Baltimore Maryland**

"Hey Tina, It's Mercedes. Again." She sighed. "I guess I'll see you at the airport in a couple of days." She hung up the phone and turned to her friend Alicia Morgan. "That's weird."

"What?"

"Tina's not home again." Mercedes frowned as she dialled the number again. "She wasn't home last night, or this morning. It's only nine o'clock. I hope nothing happened."

"I'm sure she's fine. From the way you talk about her, you'd think she was super girl or something." Alicia grinned and wiggled her brows. "Maybe she had a date last night and decided to stay out all night long. After all, someone should be having a good time even if the rest of us aren't."

"Not Tina." Mercedes said and frowned at the ringing phone. "My Tina isn't one to jump into bed with just anyone. She'd have to get to know them pretty damn well to go to bed with them. And since she tells me everything and I haven't heard about any guy lately, it's a logical conclusion that she wasn't out having wild sex with some guy last night and haven't gotten home yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Alicia pouted prettily at her. "Spoil a girl's fine why don't you? You could have at least allowed me to fantasize a little."

Mercedes laughed and threw one of Alicia's pillows at her.

...

**Mike Chang's house  
180 North Haven Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

The sound of the shower on full blast came into the room when Mike finally woke from an exhausting sleep. He groaned as he rolled over onto his side and glanced at the empty bed next to him. As much as he hated to admit it but while he was definitely surprise in physical strength Tina had a lot more stamina than he did. Four hours of incredible mind blowing sex!_ I'm never going to be the same again. She's completely ruined me for anyone that's going to follow her up. Then again, maybe I can convince her to... a question for another time. Right now, a shower would be real nice!_ He grinned rather wolfishly.

Stretching out slowly, he got to his feet and considered briefly on pulling on at least his pants but decided against it. He's going to have to take it off it another minute or two anyways.

Tina stood under the hot spray of the shower and practically purred with contentment. It was what comes of having one's curiosity satisfied. It's been years since she's wondered what it would be like to go to bed with Mike again, a teenage love that she had thought she was over with. But yesterday, just seeing him made her hormones jump into a full-throated chorus. So much for growing out of adolescent fantasies. But damn if now wasn't ten times better than she remembered!

She was lathering herself with the huge bar of soft soap when the glass door to the shower opened without warning. Steam billowed out into the room.

She turned quickly, blinking water out of her eyes. Mike loomed in the opening with misty tendrils of vapor swirling around him. His gaze darkened in intensity as he watched her through the spray.

"You're letting out all the heat!" She admonished softly as she stepped back giving him room to move it.

He shut the door behind him and stepped under the wonderfully hot spray. He closed his eyes and relaxed under the heat as Tina lathered up the soap against and ran one hand slowly over his chest.

"I'll do your back if you do mine?" She offered sweetly as she stepped on his feet with her tiptoes and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. The sweet good-morning kiss she had planned on offering turned red hot in the space of the time it took for him to get his arms around her.

"Good morning," he murmured against her lips. "You're a better workout than any of those instructional videos that one can buy at the stores."

"Wore you out did I?" she grinned rather smugly.

"Oh yeah," he sighed and took the soap from her and motioned for her to turn around. "When did you get to be so...proficient?"

Tina giggled at his choice of words. "Well a girl's got to learn to amuse herself when alone in a big lonely city without a friend in sight."

Mike almost laughed out loud. "Okay then." He draped himself over her back and pulled her tight against him, allowing his hands to wonder over her belly and across her shoulders. She leaned her head back against him and allowed the water on his back to dribbled onto her. "Hmmm...I like this."

She smiled and closed her eyes in contentment. Mike was being wonderfully sweet this morning, something she had secretly feared that he would not be. A part of her will admit that she was afraid that he was going to wake up regretting last night and turn from her coldly. She trembled at the thought of having to wake up to that kind of reaction after a night of wonderfully hot intimacy.

"Cold?" He held her tighter against him and turned enough to allow the hot water to spray directly on to her without hitting her in the face.

"Not at all." She turned slowly in his arms and leaned her face against his chest. "That is very nice. I've never showered with anyone before...well...since you."

"None of your other lovers ever showered with you?" he asked with some disbelief but was pleased that he was allowed to show her this small pleasure. "Well girl, they don't know what kind of fun they are missing out."

With eyes twinkling with amusement at some joke that she wasn't sharing, she leaned into him with teasing tones in the voice. "Why don't you show me?"

Mike winced with mock pain. "You're killing me."

"Yeah, but I'm sure it will be one hell of a way to die." She laughed.

"I'm doomed."

...

**Matthew Rutherford's home**

**1414 Osler Street**

**Toronto Ontario**

"Argh. Okay buddy, I'm leaving for the airport. Swear to God, if you're not there..." He stole a look at his fiancee and gave her a soft smile. "Okay dude. Just show up. Okay?" He hung up. "I'm not sure where he is."

"Maybe he's out partying, you know, taking a look at the town." She shrugged. "I've heard your high school stories."

"That's PUCK...heck, maybe even Finn, but Mike wouldn't do anything too crazy." He sighed. "Sorry for dumping this stuff on you."

"Matt. NFL. NATIONAL FOOTBALL LEAGUE." She rolled her eyes. "It's your dream. I mean, I'm a die-hard Rider fan, but I get it."

Matt smiled. "Thanks. You're great, you know that?"

"I do. Now let's get you to the airport."

...

**Sam Evan's apartment  
10 477 N 5th Ave  
Hopkins, Minnesota**

"Mike, this is Sam. I'm leaving for the airport, I better see you there." He hung up the phone and shook his head. "Where are you buddy?" While he and Mike weren't best friends, he knew that this was very out of character for his friend.

He sighed and hopped into the taxi heading to the airport.

...

**Mercedes Jones's apartment  
194A Victoria Ave  
Baltimore Maryland**

"Tina, I don't know where you are but you better call me soon or I'm going to call out the national guards for you. Call me the minute you get in okay? Bye." Mercedes hung up the phone with a frustrated sigh.

"Still no answer?" Alicia asked taping a box.

"I'm getting pretty worried. It's not like Tina to just up and take off with no word to anyone?"

"I still like my theory better."

"I don't. Then I'd be doubly worried since who knows what kind of guy she's with. He could be crazy manic that wants nothing but..."

"Her sexy body?"

"ALICIA!"

"What? I can appreciate a beautiful female body without being a lesbian."

Mercedes laughed while still worrying about Tina's sudden disappearance. "Tina, where are you?"

...

**Mike Chang's house  
180 North Haven Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

"I see the power is on, do did you brew the coffee the old fashion way?" Tina smiled as she accepted the cup of coffee from Mike.

"I can't even boil egg right sometimes, what makes you think I can make coffee the old fashion way?" He sat down and sighed. "How do you make coffee the old fashion way anyways?"

"Grind coffee into hot water and settled with cold water afterwards." Tina sighed and leaned against him as they sat in the family room with all the clutter and sipped their coffee.

The morning light shone through the double glass doors to the porch and the weather seemed exceptionally fine for a summer day in Pennsylvania. The big maple trees in the backyard were all green and fresh from the winter snow and so full of life. The silence was comfortable and for the first time in a while, they were both content and happy with life.

"Don't you have housemates moving in today?" Tina asked when she's drank her full of the wonderful peace in life at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that they haven't called for the conformation of time and everything." Mike said as he shifted with one arm still wrapped around the woman next to him. "This is nice."

"Did you plug in your phone?" She smiled and snuggled closer. "Are we cuddling?"

"Yeah, I plugged it in last night." Mike gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Yeah, we're cuddling."

"Is it one of those phones that needed a power source? I've never cuddled anyone except.." Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her coffee cup.

"Oh, I think I did have to plug the thing in first." He placed a kiss on her neck. "And I must say that you haven't dated the most romantic guys..."

"Then even if the guys tried to call in, they won't have gotten through. You're probably going to find a couple of voice mails if you check right now. And no, I guess the guys I dated wasn't too romantic in any of the conventional ways. I guess I just don't seem like the kind of girl men woo, just the type that guys have sex with."

"I'll check in a moment. And you are not just the type to have sex with." He kissed the top of her head and settled down to rest again.

"Uh...Mike?" Tina bit her lips and wondered if she was doing the right thing.

"What?"

"I'd...I'd like it if you didn't tell the others about last night. Or this morning." She said quickly.

"Why?" He shifted to took her in the eyes. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"No, of course not." Tina reassured him quickly. "We're both single unattached people. There is nothing wrong with us having sex."

"Then why..."

"Come on Mike," she looked at him appealingly. "We're hardly two of the most likely people among our friends have a one-night stand. It's not like we're getting back together or anything. You don't think it's going to freak them out a little?"

Mike frowned and thought about it. It was true that him and Tina aren't exactly what people would call spontaneous, but it hardly seems like they would freak out. Yet, Tina seemed awfully anxious about this issue. "I guess." He grinned suddenly and leaned into her. "And what makes you think this is a one-night stand?"

Her brows went up in question. "Is there to be a repeat performance?"

"If you'd like." He kissed her wrinkled brows. "And yes, I will keep quiet about this for now."

She smiled. "Okay then. So..." she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin. "What would you like for lunch? Pizza? Italian again? Or me?"

Mike grinned like the happy fool that he was. "Like there's any competition!"

Tina squealed with laughter as Mike hauled her up into his arms and up the stairs again.

"You have fifteen new messages."

"Holy shit!" Mike shook his head and grabbed a pen by the bed.

"What is it?" Tina asked a she tugged on her jeans. "And have you seen my top?"

"I think it's still in the bathroom." Mike's eyes crossed as another message from Matt came through followed by three messages from Sam. "Okay, this is the last time that I turn the cell phone off. There's like fifteen messages with people thinking that I've been murdered in my sleep."

Tina laughed and got up slowly, wincing as she felt some of the overworked muscles pulled slightly. "I'm going to get dressed and get out of your way."

"Stay and greet the guys with me."

"What happened to keeping things quiet?" She laughed. "Beside, I want to surprise them in a day or two so don't say anything yet." Tina dug her sandals out from under the bed and pulled the pen from Mike's hand. "There my phone number and address." She kissed him full on the lips while he sat there rather stupidly with the phone still buzzing in his ear. "Call me later when you've got things settled down a little. We'll plan a surprise for everyone. Catch you later, lover." Then she skipped out of the room happily.

Mike sat there for a full minute rather bemused. With a shake of his head, he deleted the messages and called Matt.

"Hey bro."

"Mike? Where have you been?" Matt shouted into the phone. "I was getting ready to call the police."

"Sorry man, the phone needed to be plugged in to work and I had no power last night. And I forgot that I had turned my cell phone off."

"You spent the night in darkened house?"

"Yeah," Mike grinned at his unseen friend. "It was rather interesting."

"I'll bet." Matt glanced at his watch. "You're still going to pick me up?"

"No, I'm going to make your sorry ass walk." Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be there."

...

**Tina Cohen-Chang's condo  
180 Appleton Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

"You have eight messages."

Tina grinned remembering Mike's comment about his messages. "Well, looks like you weren't the only one that people thought was missing in action last night."

The phone rang again as she was getting ready to replay the messages. "Hello?"

"TINA!" Mercedes screeched into the phone. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Hello to you too 'Cedes." Tina laughed as she opened her fridge. She and Mike never did get around to having lunch. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Mercedes eyes went wide and she clutched the phone pretending it was Tina's neck. "You go missing for a night and most of this morning and you ask me 'what's up'?"

"'Cedes, I was out with a friend. Everything is fine. I'm sorry that I worried you." Orange juice looked good at the moment.

"Okay," Mercedes had a feeling that she was hiding something but there was more than enough time to go over that once she gets to Philadelphia tomorrow. "How are you?"

"Hungry." She considered the salad materials. "You all packed and ready to come up here for a new start in your life?"

"All packed and ready. I'm so excited about this, Tina. I know that this is the right move of me. My life is never going to be the same again."

"You're right, it won't be." Tina pulled a salad dressing out of the fridge. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"As long as you don't go MIA again."

Tina rolled her eyes. "I won't. Bye 'Cedes."

"Later Tina."

...

_Okay, so here's the deal. That was the last of my pre-written chapters. Finals are coming up (Eeep, just over a week!) so I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. I've got a heavy class load (including math...ugh) so I have to get my ass into studying, but I'll try to update when I can!_

_Also...I'm getting lots of story updates...but not as many reviews. :( I like reviews. :(_

_Oh and yes, I did leave Matt's fiancee's name out on purpose. :D_

_...I think that's it. Yeah, that's it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Mike Chang's house  
180 North Haven Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

"Oooouuuuchhhh!" Matt hopped around the round with one hand on his bruised foot and the other fraying around trying to keep his balance.

"Matt! You all right?" Mike stuck his head around the doorframe and looked at the comical scene.

"Peachy!" Matt answered through clinched teeth. "Why is it I can't seem to drop anything without it landing on my foot?"

"You are just lucky I guess." Mike said with a grin. "Want a hand?"

"No, no, I got it. I'm going to get this room organized if it kills me."

"From the looks of thing, it looks like it just might." Mike shook his head at the giant heaping mess that's become of the third floor bedroom and Mike had assigned to Matt. "Didn't you pack your stuff according to where and what they belong with?"

"Mike, I'm a FOOTBALL PLAYER. I travel around half the time playing in different cities. I pack at a minute's notice. What makes you think that I did any of the packing myself?"

"I guess." Mike frowned as he pulled a rubber chicken from a box that had appeared to be filled with an assortment of Matt's traveling souvenir collection. "I am not even going to ask."

"Hey, Mike?" Sam came in with an arm load of towels of about eighteen different shades. "Where do you want some of this stuff?"

"What the hell?" Mike frowned at it. "Why did you bring enough towels for the old football team?"

"I didn't." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "These are yours. It was from the box marked 'stuff sent by mom.' I thought you might need a little help unloading some of your stuff too while we were at it."

"Thanks." Mike shook his head and eyed the towels with resignation. "Mother always seemed to like to buy things in bulk sizes. Let's up them in the sauna."

"You've got a sauna?" Matt's eyes lit up like a kid at the candy store.

"And some other surprises," he smiled rather smugly.

"Like what?"

"How can they be surprises if I tell you?"

Sam laughed as Matt looked rather crestfallen. "I'm hungry. What are we going to eat?"

Sam and Matt exchanged looks before turning to Mike. "PIZZA!"

Mike laughed. "Okay, pizza it is then." He grabbed the armful of towels. "I'll go throw these in the sauna."

Mike pulled his shoes on and headed toward the stair ways. Turning his head upward, "Hey guys. I'm going to go for a jog then come back for dinner. Want to order while I'm out?"

"Okay!" Matt called back down from his bedroom door. "I'll order in an hour's time. Can you be back by then?"

"Not sure. I'm going to do a little street exploring while I'm at it." Mike called out and grinned to himself. He was also going to figure out just how far away from Tina he really was. "I'll be back in two hours at most."

"Okay!" Matt said as he headed back into is messy room.

"A jog now?" Sam came to the stairway and looked down at his friend. "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, you just moved in and don't' know that neighbourhood very well."

"This is hardly the ghetto, Sam. Besides, I can handle myself pretty good in a fight. Don't worry. Besides, it's been way too long since I've had a good country run to work out my bones. Seattle wasn't exactly filled with nice quiet streets for me jog in."

"Okay then, if you're sure. See you later."

"See you guys."

...

**Tina Cohen-Chang's condo  
180 Appleton Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

"Ding Dong."

Tina rushed down the stairs wondering briefly to herself who it could be at this hour. She had been about to step into the shower again before making dinner for herself. She sincerely hoped that Mike and the others are not having something disgustingly oily like pizza for dinner. "Coming!"

Swinging the door open without bothering with the eyepiece, she only had a moment to gasp before Mike swept her into a tight embrace followed by a kiss hot enough to scorch her toes. His big hands gripped her shoulder and waist, holding her in place as his mouth ravished her lips.

"Hmm...hmm...huh...hmm..." Her muffled words didn't do anything to extinguish the heat of passion. Her fingers thread through his thick hair and gripped his head to hers. She gave as good as she got as they move into the living room, Mike shutting the door with his foot.

When Mike had had enough of her mouth and moved on to her throat, she chuckled with pleasure as he headed unerringly for the sofa. "Well, hello to you too. This is one hell of a greeting."

"I missed you." He murmured against her throat. She tasted all soft and sweet, like honey on freshly baked bread on a warm summers day. "I want you."

"Hmm..." She leaned her head back and allowed him more access to her throat, which he was now lavishing with kisses and little nips of his teeth. "I have a very nice bed upstairs. Not as grand as yours is but it serves my purpose."

Mike could barely see through the haze of passion that was obscuring his vision. "You have a very nice long sofa right here in the living room."

Tina laughed with delight as she dragged his head back to kiss his lips again. "I like the way you think."

"Baby," his eyes would have set her hair on fire. "You haven't seen anything yet."

...

An hour later, Tina raised her head lazily and sighed as she laid her head on Mike's chest. "I thought you would be with the guys the rest of the day?"

"I had planned on it. But I got this over whelming urge to come see you." He leaned on his elbow and bent down to kiss her lips.

"Hum... That's nice." She smiled at him. "But what happened to keeping this between the two of us for now? Don't you think that guys are going to get a little suspicious with you gone for so long?"

"They think that I went for a jog." He reached over for his shirt that had been dragged off his body earlier. "As far as they know, I just wanted to acquaint myself with the neighbourhood."

"Oh," her eyes were all a glow with amusement. "That's very good. I'm impressed."

"Thank you." He sat up slowly with her still in his arms. She was all soft and sweet that he was tempted to stay right here with his arms wrapped around her delicate frame. Heck, he could stay there forever. Damn, where had that come from?

"You want to shower before you leave?" Tina asked as she yawned and stretched slowly. All her muscles were soft from the wonderful feel of sex.

"No, I better not." Mike stood up slowly, reluctant to let go of her warmth. "I told them that I was jogging, if I show up fresh as a daisy, they are definitely going to suspect something."

Tina grinned rather evilly. "If you show up smelling like sex, they are going to suspect something anyways."

Mike frowned and raised his hands to his face. He could smell Tina's shampoo and perfume on his fingers. "Damn, you're right."

"You'll simply have to stay away from them until you can take a quick shower." She picked up the light summer dress she had been wearing before and slipped it on without her underwear or bra. "I'm sure they will understand not wanting to get near you when you look like you are cover in sweat. Though, I personally love a man that glows."

With a laugh and a kiss, Mike grabbed his clothes and dressed as quickly as he could. "We're grabbing dinner. You want to drop by and surprise the guys plus have dinner with us?"

"What are you having?"

"Pizza."

Tina groaned. "No thanks. I think I'll make myself a salad and head to bed for the night. WE didn't really get any sleep last night and I need my rest."

"Okay then," he laced up his shoes and leaned in for a final kiss before grabbing the door. "I'll see you soon?"

"You better believe it." She smiled and grabbed his neck again. She rather enjoy the kisses and the hugs and everything else that he did. "Why don't you suggest a BBQ on Friday and I'll bring dessert and Mercedes?"

"Oh, I like that idea." He grinned. "I'll do that. Friday at noon?"

"Sounds good." She grabbed his hand. "You still like strawberry swirl ice cream?"

He raised a brow in surprise. "Still my favourite."

"Then that's what I'll bring."

"Great. See you Friday or sooner if we can both sneak away. Call me on my cell if you need me."

"Okay. See you later Mike."

...

**Mike Chang's house  
180 North Haven Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Sam and Matt glanced at the door, as it slammed shut. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Went around the blocks a couple of time." Mike said headed for the stairway. "I'll grab a quick shower before dinner. Don't want you both passing out from the order of me and my jog."

Matt made a face. "You do that."

Mike grinned and waved his hand at them as he took the stairs two at a time.

Sam frowned after their friend. "Mike must be in really great shape."

"Why do you say that?" Matt asked as he glanced the clock again for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. The pizza was late.

"Cause he didn't even seemed winded after an hour run. Nor was he sweating very hard or flushed from the exercise." Sam observed with his usual detailed eyes. "Unless I'm wrong, our friend wasn't jogging after all."

"Well, what do you think he was doing around a neighbourhood he is unfamiliar with if not jogging as he said he was?" Matt asked with only half his mind on the problem at hand. The other half was on his growling stomach, which was gnawing on itself painfully. "First chance we get, we're going to get a car and go get some snack food for this house."

"I don't know what he might have been doing," Sam said with a shake of his head. "But it was jogging. Oh well, he'll tell us when he's good and ready. In the mean time, where is that pizza?"

"Good question."

...

_Well, Matt and Sam are moved in...and Mercedes is on her way. Will they find out? Anyway, I'm a horrible dyslexic insomniac..so I figured that I'd pump out ONE more chapter before I lock down for finals. And...I can drink my worries away...damn you Riders. Damn you...Damn you._

_And as always, I love you hear your reviews! Remember this is also YOUR story. If there's something that you really need to see...tell me! But, I will tell you now, yes, the other Glee members WILL be making an apperance. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Tina Cohen-Chang's condo  
180 Appleton Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

"Brrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!"

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice before I go to bed."

Twinkling laughter came through the phone. "So did the boys ask?"

"About me being out? No."

"Okay then. So, I'm going to be here all morning if you feel up to another run. But I'll be gone in the afternoon."

"I just might feel the need to get some fresh air."

"Well then, there's a spare key under Mr. Winkles in the rose pot outside my door."

"Mr. Winkles?"

"You'll know it when you see it."

"Okay then. I may be seeing you tomorrow morning then."

"I look forward to it if you show."

"Good night, gorgeous. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Mike."

...

**Mike Chang's house  
180 North Haven Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

"I can't believe that you became a stockbroker." Mike said shaking his head at Sam who shrugged.

"Dude, I'm dyslexic, not dyscalculic." Sam said, taking a swing of his beer. "It's fun, I get to play around with numbers and make predictions." He turned to Matt. "But I guess you're the one who made it big, hey?"

Matt shrugged and took a sip of his coke. "Well playing up in Canada was a great experience, especially in Saskatchewan. They love their team."

"Aren't they the fans that wear watermelons on their heads?"

"One and the same." Matt smiled. "They travel everywhere to see their team. They gave me a great opportunity to be their starting safety and I was lucky enough to win two of these." He showed off his two Grey Cup rings. "And the management was good enough to allow me to sign a try out with the Eagles. I have to say things worked out pretty well."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well seeing as you're the only one in this house that is in ANY type of relationship, I'd say so." He gave the professional football player a pointed look. "So tell us about your fiancee."

"Yeah man." Mike nodded and grabbed a handful of chips. "You haven't said anything about her. Well, besides the fact that you're engaged to her."

Matt blushed and gave the other two men a small smile. "Her name is Aisha...she's a med student...I met her in Saskatchewan...she was working as the team trainer." He passed a picture from his wallet. "She's pretty amazing."

"I thought you were living in Toronto." Sam scratched his head and stared at the picture.

"That's where she lives for school, I visit. Granted, her family is Saskatchewan born and bred. They would kill me if I played for any other team in the CLF. How 'bout you Sam, you got a girl?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Hell no man. But trust me, not from the lack of trying. I guess I'm doomed to be single forever. Mike?"

Mike smiled softly but shook his head. "Nope."

"Oh come on, there has to be some hot ass that you're tapping." Sam said with a grin.

Almost choking on his rye and coke, Mike shook his head. "Guys, I've been here for two days...although..."

Matt cocked his eyebrow and grabbed the picture from Mike and replaced it in his wallet. "Although what?"

"Tina's in town."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Tina? As in Tina Cohen-Chang, your ex girlfriend Tina?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, she replied to my email. Turns out she's a little ways away from here...and here's the kicker, Mercedes is moving in with her."

"The kicker is that Mercedes is moving in?" Matt exchanged an exasperated look with Sam. "Seriously? The big deal is that one of our high school friends is moving in? Not that your ex girlfriend is there?"

Shrugging, Mike took another sip of his drink. "Nope. We were high school sweethearts, I really hope that we're not in high school anymore." He put his drink down and smiled. "Oh, and we're having a BBQ on Friday."

"As in two days from now Friday?"

Mike stood up and smiled. "Two days from now Friday." He yawned. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. I'm heading to bed. You guys can get over your jetlag together."

Matt threw a fluffy pillow at Mike's retreating and laughing head before turning to Sam. "I say we put saran wrap on his toilet seat."

...

**Tina Cohen-Chang's condo  
180 Appleton Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Mr. Winkles? Mike glanced at the big potted rose bush and grinned at the silly ceramic frog that sat on the neatly tended potting soil. He felt slight bemused by the little things that Tina liked to keep in her life. Like the big black and white floppy stuffed dog she had sitting smack in the centre of her bed the day before. Or the comical ceramic Dalmatian by the fish tank in her living room with its silly grin. And the big Bessie the cow cookie jar in her dining room. It all looked absolutely ridiculous but just right for white slightly wacky Tina.

Pushing the door open, the paused long enough to glance around the pathway to the condo before replacing the key under Mr. Winkles. He'll have to remember to tell Tina to find a better place for that key. It was simply too easy for someone to accidentally stumble on to it.

The shower was on full blast when he peeked into Tina's master bedroom and he grinned to himself. He rather enjoyed their shower together the other day and couldn't think of a more appropriate way to greet her this morning.

"Hey there." Tina's arms slipped around Mike from behind before he had time to put his plan into action. "I thought it was you when the door opened. Did you find Mr. Winkles okay?"

"Yeah," he turned and kissed the tip of her nose. "You should think about changing the place of that key. Anyone can get to it if you're not careful."

"Don't worry. This is a rather quiet neighbourhood. Nothing's going to happen. Besides, I can take care of myself." Tina was wearing her wonderfully short pale yellow bathrobe that she had pulled on as she had been on her way into the showers. "I was going to shower, you want to join me?"

"You've read my mind."

...

**Philadelphia International Airport  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Mercedes looked at her watch and pulled her cellphone out from her pocket. Tina was late. Well no, her flight was early, but Tina was anal about time so it was unlike her to be late. The fashionista quickly punched in Tina's number and waited.

"'Lo?"

"Tina? It's Mercedes."

"Hey 'Cedes. I'm stuck in traffic just outside of the airport entrance...hey wait. You're here already?"

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah, my flight came in early."

"Then screw you. You can wait. I'm still technically early."

Rolling her eyes, Mercedes shook her head. "Yes, I was just making sure that you're not dead, I mean, you've been pretty hard to hunt down lately."

"Yeah yeah." Tina sighed. "Meet me outside of Terminal 3. I should be there in a couple of seconds."

"Sure. See you in a few." Mercedes closed her phone and shoved it back in her pocket and made the trek with the luggage cart to the entrance of the terminal. She watched as a silver car pulled up and Tin a popped out.

"Tina!"

"Mercedes!"

The girls ran to each other, embracing fiercely. "Oh my God Tina. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." They pulled away, Tina stealing a glance at the pile of suitcases behind Mercedes. "Those ALL yours?"

"Yeah. The rest is being shipped."

Laughing, Tina started to pull the suitcases off the pile and place them in the car.

"Man T, when did you get such a fly car?"

"This year once I got out of the DA's office. I deserved a gift to myself after dealing with those cases. It's why I decided to go into real estate law." She shrugged and shoved another suitcase in. "And a Lexus is a 'lawyer's car' or so I'm told."

Mercedes grinned. "So, in the city of brotherly love...have you found me any brothers to love?"

Tina rolled her eyes and walked around to the driver's side. "Get in the car Mercedes."

"I guess I'll take that as a no..."

...

**Tina Cohen-Chang's condo  
180 Appleton Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Mercedes sighed as she took a seat on the couch across from Tina who was feeding her six very colourful tropical fishes. "A hot shower does wonders for a woman these days."

"I thought you would enjoy it. Leave the unpacking for later. Besides, you won't need your fancy clothes for another couple of days. When do you start again?"

"Monday."

"So soon?" Tina sat down beside her friend and pour the lemonade she had chilling in the fridge before. "I thought you would at least get another week."

"No, I'm afraid they need me rather urgently. The partying will have to wait." She smiled.

"Would you be feeling up to a BBQ in a couple of days?"

"What?" Mercedes's brows shot up in surprise.

"Friday, there's to be a small gathering of friends that I would like the two of us to go to." Tina smiled reassuringly.

"Old colleagues?" Mercedes asked gratefully taking a small sip of the wonderfully tangy lemonade.

"Old friends. Our friends."

"Our friends?" She turned to look at Tina with a slight frown marring her brows. "What friends?"

Tina got up and got a plate of cookies. "Did you know that Mike just took a new job in Philadelphia and bought a house around here?"

"No, I didn't." Tina sat the tall glass down slowly on the oak coffee table. "Mike lives around here?"

"Yeah," Tina nodded avoiding Kim's eyes by a mile. "He moved in on Sunday."

"Sunday." Mercedes frowned in consideration then smiled in relaxation. "So Mike is a couple of miles away? That's wonderful. I'm glad that you guys can stay friends..."

Tina nodded her head in enthusiasm. "I'm glad that you feel that way. But that's not the end of the story."

"Really?"

"Well, apparently the fates have decided to reunite some of the old glee club."

"Who...?"

"Matt and Sam arrived yesterday." Tina sat down. "See, there's a brother for you to love."

Mercedes frowned. "Oh come on. It's MATT. He's like my brother, so that would be disgusting because I'm pretty sure neither of us are into incest."

Tina giggled. "Thanks for that image 'Cedes." She pulled her feet up underneath her and threw the remote at her friend and now roommate. "Okay, we have a few days to chill out and veg. I say we take full advantage of it."

"I agree, especially if we're meeting with the boys on Friday."

Nodding, Tina grinned. "Yeah. I'll throw a few things together for the BBQ...but until then..."

"Wine and cake."


	8. Chapter 8

**Tina Cohen-Chang's condo  
180 Appleton Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Tina pulled her feet underneath her and opened the files on her lap. Just because she had a few days off from switching jobs doesn't mean she could take complete time off. At least she would no longer have to deal with waking up in the middle of the night with visions of abused children and the violence they had to go through. She sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to clear the memories from her mind. People warned her through law school that she was too sensitive to deal with those kind of cases and she wanted to prove them wrong. She did, but not before scarring herself. Permanently. She saw too much, she felt too much. She knew too much. She knew that parents had the best intentions and sometimes it just didn't work out. She knew that there wasn't true love in the world, that people always let you down...and those who don't let you down, they hurt you. She knew that much, she knew that you got hurt. Every post high school relationship she had ended the same way. Bruises and tears. That's why she knew that it wasn't worth it. Real relationships weren't worth it. Relationships with emotions weren't worth it. She wasn't worth it. What she had with Mike, it was perfect. They both knew there were no strings attached, it was uncomplicated sex. That's it. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, willing the tears to stay where they were. "T..." Tina looked over her shoulder and offered Mercedes a water smile. "Hey. Sorry, I was just..." "Dwelling over past cases and past romances?" Mercedes sat down and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Tina, you have to stop doing that." She shrugged. "It'll get better once I'm in my new job...I won't have to worry about it." "But there will always be guys Tina..." Tina shook her head slowly. "No there won't. I'm the girl that you take home and screw, not have a relationship." Mercedes frowned. "Tina, you can't possibly think that." Sighing, Tina gave a small shrug. "Mercedes, sometimes you just have to admit that things aren't going to work out the way you dreamt." She closed her files and piled them on the floor. "Enough of this...is there anything you want to bring to the BBQ?" Raising her eyebrows Mercedes sighed and shook her head before colour filled her cheeks. "ACTUALLY...that's why I came in to find you...I think I did something wrong..." Tina followed her into the kitchen and laughed. "WHAT were you trying to make?" "...Lemon meringue pie." Mercedes admitted. Narrowing her eyes, Tina looked at Mercedes. "Isn't that Sam's favourite desert...? Do you even KNOW how to make a pie?" "Shut up." Tina grinned and pushed Mercedes out of the kitchen. "Okay, I'll rescue your desert." "Then we talk." "It'll take much longer to rescue your pie." ...

**Mike Chang's house  
180 North Haven Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Mike frowned, as he looked at all the pots on the kitchen island. "Okay, chicken for Tina and Sam, and beef for the rest of us."

"What about vegetables?" Sam asked as he poured more soya sauce into the pot filled with chicken for marinating. "You know that you're going to need some."

"I've got corn in the fridge and kabobs of tomato, mushroom, and pepper. What else?" Mike looked at the list in his hand.

"Bread?" Matt suggested.

"Do we need it?"

"Not unless we're doing hamburgers. Are we?" Sam asked.

"Salad?"

"Got it."

"Chips?"

"Top cabinet."

"Salsa?"

~~~~~~~~~~  
**Tina Cohen-Chang's condo  
180 Appleton Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Tina's hand was poised over the small pot with a big wooden spoon in one hand and the lid in the other. The chocolate sauce was almost ready for the éclairs. Once Tina Cohen-Chang got started on dessert food, look out! On the dinning room table now sat a beautiful lemon meringue pie, six apple tarts with Devonshire cream on the side, a New York cheesecake she had learned to make from an old co-worker dripping with strawberry sauce, and a dozen sweet cream filled éclairs cooling and waiting for the chocolate sauce.

Stirring the heavy rich chocolate with one hand, she glanced at the clock. It was almost nine o'clock in the evening. Mercedes had been right when she said that Tina had become obsessed in her cooking.

Turning off the stove, Tina continued to stir the chocolate as she moved to the other room and slowly poured it on to the waiting éclairs and noted the time. Fifteen minutes at room temperature and then it was into the frig for an over night chilling. She frowned. She sincerely hoped that there was room in there for everything she's baked this afternoon. It would be a shame to leave any of it behind.

"TINA!" Mercedes called from upstairs. "PHONE!"

"I GOT IT!" Tina replied at the top of her lungs. "Hello?"

"Do you girls always yell at each other in the house?"

Tina grinned at the amused tone in Mike's voice. "No, it's a secret code we use there's a really hot guy on the phone. How are you doing?"

"Good." Mike leaned against his bedpost. "Same old same old. Sam seems a little bit on edge for some odd reason. How about you?"

"Well, Mercedes made a mess out of my kitchen which I had to clean up before doing any kind of work in there. She had this sudden urge to make pie, only she didn't know that first thing about baking. Oh, and you'll be happy to know that I made all the dessert baking so there will be no need to worry about food poisoning."

Mike chuckled softly. "Thank goodness. What are wearing right now?"

Tina smiled into the phone and glanced at the door just in case Mercedes had decided to come downstairs to check up on her again. "An apron."

"Just an apron?" Mike teased already picturing her in nothing but an apron, and not the kind his mother use to use either. He groaned inwardly as he realized that he was not going to be getting a good night's sleep if he kept that image in mind. Damn! Too late.

"Won't you like to know!" She teased with a grin as she got up again. The desserts were going to have to go into the fridge before she did anything else. "What are you wearing?"

Mike smirked and decided to give some back. "I just showered. What do you think I'm wearing?"

Tina rolled her eyes as she picked up the tray of tarts and éclairs. Men, they are so predictable. "Drops of water and a towel way too short to do any good, and smirk on your face. Though if it were up to me, you'd be wearing me right now."

Mike's eyes crossed. "Oh man, you're way too good at this."

Tina laughed out loud. She pushed the pie and cheesecake in and pushed the carrot sticks out. "I'm betting someone needs another shower now, a really cold one this time."

"You're an evil and cruel woman, Tina Cohen-Chang."

"I strive only to be the best." She shut the door with her hip and went to the sink. The only thing she wanted to do right now was get her hands on his wonderfully male body. "Want to know what I've got in my mind right now?"

Mike was almost afraid to ask. At the rate she was going, he really was going to need another shower, a sub-zero one. "What?"

"That you have a really nice gazebo turned sauna that no one is using right now." The cold water on her hand reminded her that she needed to shower up before heading to bed. But right now, she had no desire to sleep yet.

"You want to use the sauna now?" His mind went into shut down. "Isn't it getting kind of late?"

"I didn't say I wanted to use the sauna, you silly. I merely thought that there is a very clean, nice, private place, where no one is using right now and it's away from the house and no one would ever think that anything un..."

"I get it." His body told him that there was no way in hell that it was going to bed without some kind of relief now. "Think you can sneak over without Mercedes realizing it?"

"Oh ye have little faith. I'll see you there in twenty minutes." Tina clicked off the phone and dried her hands on the towel hung on the bar across the oven. Racing up the stairs, she pulled on a pair of sweats and an oversized sweatshirt. Grabbing white socks out of the draws, she hopped over to Mercedes's room while trying to put the socks on at the same time. "'Cedes, I'm going to go jogging. Be back in a hour or so."

"Jogging?" Mercedes looked at her as if Tina had just announced that she was going to shave her head. "At this hour?"

"Best time to run!"

"Isn't it kind of dangerous?" Mercedes frowned and glanced out the darkened window. "Maybe you..."

"Don't worry, I've done this plenty of times and it's not like I can't handle myself. I've just got so much energy to work off right now. I'll be back before you know it." With a quick smile, Tina headed downstairs.

"TINA!" Mercedes scrambled off her bed and followed her. "I don't think this is a wise idea."

"Relax, this isn't some big city. We're in the countryside. Hardly anyone is out after dark and I'm pretty equipped to take care of myself. I've got a whistle and mace on my key chain. I'll be fine. Go to bed, you must be tired by now."

"Tina..." Mercedes started again as she watched Tina tie the laces on her running shoes. "At least let me go with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're dressed for bed and obviously you want to get your beauty rest ..." Tina winked as she started to stretch out in the foyer. She had every intention to go jogging...all the way to Mike's place anyways. Then it will be another kind of exercise that she'll be interested in.

Mercedes bristled with indignation and embarrassment. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"I certainly try to be." Tina laughed as she pulled the front door open. "Lock up behind me. And don't wait up. I'll be fine."

Mercedes sighed Tina her head as Tina disappeared into the darkness. Locking up, she had to wonder at Tina sometimes. Her friend has certainly come into her own. The shy young girl she knew in school had grown up to be a mature and fun-loving beautiful young woman with her life in control. So unlike her own.

"New start, 'Cedes." She said to herself as she headed back up stairs. "This is going to be a new start for you. Don't look back, no regrets. I can do this."

...

**Mike Chang's house  
180 North Haven Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

The steady tapping of fingernails in wood announced Tina's arrival. Mike grinned as he pulled the door open, her in, and shut it again quickly. He was infinitely glad that the guys were all still jetlagged and needed to go to bed early. It was just him and her now.

"Hello!" Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closed for a kiss that scorched his soles. "As you can see, I didn't exactly dress up for the occasion since I figure you'd be getting me out of these pretty quickly anyways."

"Trust me, you can wear whatever you like and I'd still think you were sexy." His hands outlined the curves of her body slowly. "Any trouble getting here?"

"None at all," she stripped him of his t-shirt. "I just told her what you told the guys, I'm going for a jog."

"And she bought that, at this time of day?" Mike asked rather incredulously as she tugged at the belt around his waist. "Boy, I knew that you were a good lawyer and all but..." he grunted as he fist tapped against his stomach.

"Keep it, Mr. Architect, and I'll make sure you don't walk tomorrow."

Mike grinned at the double implication of that little statement. "You promise?"

She chuckled softy and looked around. Mike had thoughtfully strategically placed several candles on the upper benches for effect. "Nice."

"I thought you would appreciate it." His lips glazed the side of her throat. "Excited about tomorrow?"

"It is going to be very interesting." She sighed as his hands slipped beneath her sweatshirt. "But I'm not half as excited about tomorrow as I am about that's going to happen tonight."

"Hum..." He could taste the dessert she had been making early on her fingertips as he sucked her thumb into his mouth. "Now you're talking."

"You going to make this interesting?" Tina took little nips at his shoulder with her teeth.

Mike almost laughed out loud before he captured her lips again. "I'll strive to make sure you're not bored, I promise."

... **All work and no play makes me a crazy girl...so I took a break and pounded out another chapter. ** **It goes a little bit into Tina's feelings, hopefully it will add more intrigue to the next chapters.** **BTW...Reviews = LOVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mike Chang's house  
180 North Haven Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

"Ouch!"

Matt sighed as he reached for the first aid kit again. "Sam, why don't you just let Jason do it. If you keep this up, I'm going to run out of burn cream."

Sam frowned as he held out his burnt finger for Matt to take care of yet again. "Any fool can start a grill."

"Except you." Matt replied with a smile.

"I'm going to do this if it kills me."

"At the rate you're going, it just might."

"Hey now, no fighting." Tina admonished as she came around the corner with a smile.

"It won't be if Sam ends up the hospital with second degree burns." Matt laughed as he reached Tina in three short strides. "Oh my god, Tina! I can't believe you're here!"

Matt caught her in a hug and swung her around just as Mike came through the back door. Tina laughed as Matt pressed a sugary smacking kiss on her cheek before setting her down on her feet again. "Well, it's good to see you too."

"The more the merry is what I always say!" Sam called out as he too moved to give Tina a hug worthy of a bear. "Damn woman, you look good enough to eat!"

"Well for both our sakes, why don't sink your teeth the cheesecake I made you instead." Tina grinned before pushing away from him.

"You made me cheesecake?"

"Mercedes said it was your favourite."

Sam reached over and wrapped his arms around Mercedes just as she sat down the pie on the big picnic table set up. "Mercedes, you are a goddess." He was quickly joined by Matt who wanted to give a hug as well.

Mercedes laughed as she found herself sandwiched between two of her former glee club members. "Hey guys, knock it off."

"Mercedes," Sam said quietly as he pulled back and turned her toward him. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you guys as well." Mercedes smiled solemnly. "More than I realized until this moment."

"Well you have us here now." Matt said with a grin and dipped his finger into the Devonshire cream that Tina brought for the tarts. "And with cooking like this, you'll always be welcome here."

Tina rolled her eyes and picked up the pie to go to the kitchen when she spotted Mike make his way to her. "MIKE!" She put the pie down and rushed into his arms as if greeting him for the first time in years.

He caught her close and buried his face into her long ebony hair. Leaning his mouth toward her ear, he whispered, " If Matt kisses you one more time, I'm going to rip his arm off and beat him over the head with the severed limb."

Tina laughed uproariously as she pulled back. "It's good to see you too." Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

Mike nodded his head but held his tongue. _She thinks I'm kidding._ He wasn't. The red hot emotion of jealously had been like a fist in the guts. He didn't think he could ever feel that way but there it was, threatening to rip his guts out with it. He knew logically that Matt was just being playful and that he had nothing to worry about. But still... This was supposed to be a simple affair between two people. It's just sex, isn't it? A problem to ponder at another time. "Mercedes!"

"Mike," Mercedes flew into his arms with a grateful sigh. "It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise 'Cedes." She looked too pale in his opinion. But then again, it's been a while since any one of them had the benefit of the sun. "You're looking gorgeous as usual. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Conversation, later. Grill, now." Sam interrupted.

"If we can ever get that grill started." Matt added as he moved to put away the first aid kit.

"Oh I'll get it," Tina offered taking the big matchbox from the table.

"No, I..." Sam began but fell back as he watch Tina stuck a match and lower it toward the coals easily. The stubborn black coals that refused to lit for him warmed to Tina's touch and started easily. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle."

Matt grinned. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you start a grill."

The others laughed while Sam stood there dumbfound. Mike shook his head and squeezed Tina's hand gently.

...

"Mike has an EPIC set up downstairs." Sam said unbuckling his belt and sighing. "Full out gym on one side and then a dance studio on the other." He looked around and took another tart off the platter. "Tina, you have my blessings to come over here EVERY. SINGLE. DAY."

Tina grinned. "Thanks for that Sam."

"Anytime. And I mean, ANYTIME. Especially if you cook." He licked the cream off and smiled.

"Good thing Mike HAS a gym and dance studio downstairs." Mercedes said with a laugh. "Or else you guys are gonna be rolling Sam out."

"And I'll happily be rolled." He grinned at Mercedes who just rolled her eyes.

"How about we check it out?" Matt said with a small smile. "You ladies haven't gotten the grand tour."

"Rock on." Mercedes stood up and allowed herself to be escorted into the house by Sam with Matt close on his heels.

"Even I've only seen your bedroom." Tina said quietly with a wolfish grin. He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes as he felt Tina's hand snake into his back pocket.

"You're going to be the death of me."

She grinned and kept walking, following the other three into the basement.

...

"This is awesome." Tina said looking around. The room was open and separated by the different flooring, hardwood in the dance area, cork in the gym area. A large punching bag hung from the ceiling, free weights and machines in the corner on one side and on the other side, brightly lit, a ballet bar attached to the wall and a large stereo system.

"Thanks." Mike leaned against the wall.

Matt grabbed onto the punching bag and held it for Sam to hit. "It's rock awesome. Now I don't have to find somewhere close to here to work out."

Mercedes pulled her Ipod out of her purse and attached it to the stereo system. "Let's try this out for size."

Matt grinned and his feet hit the floor to the rhythm, Sam and Mercedes soon following. Matt danced with himself, the way he did in high school, in his own little world that included the music and him...and only those two. Sam gently held onto Mercedes's hand as she spun, his face a mix of awe and fear. Tina looked over her shoulder at Mike and extended her hand. He shook his head slowly.

"I might get hurt..." He said uncertainly.

"You'll never know if you don't try." She said softly, gripping his wrist softy. "You don't have to prove anything to us."

Their feet moved synchronized, slowly, methodically. Tina watched as Mike changed, the love of dance came out in him, his body fluid, his motions practised. He planted his back leg when he felt it. The muscle twinge, the release of strength that should of held, the pop of something that never should of torn in the first place. And he was on the floor. It wasn't as bad as the first or the second time. He was able to catch himself before any serious damage occurred. Slumping to the floor he winced and clutched his knee.

"Mike..." Tina slid to her knees beside him. His face was contorted in pain, his dark eyes closed, his breathing coming in gasps. "I'm sorry Mike. I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have told you to push yourself. I...It's my fault..."

"No Tina...No." He shook his head and pulled himself to his feet, well foot. He hopped over to the a chair and slumped down on it. "It was my fault Tina. I knew better."

Tina looked him up and down, her lower lip quivering. Her lawyer bravado left her, her new found confidence wavered. "I..."

"It's okay." Mike whispered, totally unaware of the fact that the song had ended. "It just happens sometimes."

"I have...I have to go." She backed away from him even more and reached for the railing as tears blurred her vision. Reaching into her back pocket, she tossed her car keys on to the island.

"Tina!" He watched her helplessly. "Please don't go, I..."

"It's not you," Tina got out as she reached the basement door. "I just need to be alone." With tears streaming free, she ran out into the streets and away.

"TINA!" Mike called out and was tempted to run after her but as upset as he was making her, he may just upset her more if he did go after her. Damn!

"What happened?" Sam asked almost immediately.

"Tina ran off." Mike shook his head and handed Mercedes her keys. "I...I tweaked my knee. She told me not to be afraid to try to dance, and I wanted to show her moves that I did in high school..and I pushed myself too far. It's my fault, I know better."

Mercedes's eyes went wide. "She just ran off?"

"Yeah," Mike ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know what to do. Everything I said seem to make it worse and I just..."

"Mercedes, get home." Matt said pushing her toward the driveway. "Make sure she's okay and give us a call. I'd go with you if I thought it would help."

"Call us if you need anything," Sam said as he grabbed three yams off the grill and put them into a container. "Here, take these with you."

"Thanks." Mercedes grabbed the container and reached out to Mike for the first time. "I'm sure it's not your fault."

"But..."

"Mike, sometime..." she frowned not sure how to explain. "It's a hormonal girl thing."

"Mercedes," Mike nodded toward the car. "Go."

"I'll call you guys," as she started the car.

~~~~~~~~~~  
**Tina Cohen-Chang's condo  
180 Appleton Drive  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

The hot water ran down on her from the big showerhead as Tina cried herself dry. She hadn't even bothered with taking her clothes off. The minute she got home, she stepped into the shower, turned it up hot and crouched down to hug herself as she sobbed from deep in her soul.

Everything from her insides hurt and she didn't know what to do about it. Nothing was making sense right now, all she knew was that everything was bottled up and she needed to release it all now. It wasn't pain or anger, nor was it sadness or regret; she didn't know where all the tears were coming from, only that it didn't seem to want to stop.

"TINA!" Mercedes pounded on the door. "TINA! Are you all right?"

She might was well as have saved her breath since Tina couldn't hear her over the combine roaring of the blood pounding in her ears and the wonderfully loud massage shower head.

"Tina, please open this door!" Mercedes begged as she hit the door with the flat of her hand again. "Tina!"

The girl felt the sobs drain away and with it all her energy. Her limbs felt heavy and tired. Her eyes fell of their own accord and she leaned against the big white tub. _Gosh, I'm so tired. _With all her emotions spent, she was completely without any power left as she felt the wonderful darkness of slumber slip over her.

Mercedes pounded on the door once more before getting up for the phone. "Hello? Mike? Get over here now. Tina's locked herself in the bathroom and not answering me at all. I'm scared."

"Hang on, we can be there in five minutes." Mike said before throwing the phone down.

Mercedes clicked the phone off and set it back on the cradle before resuming her position in front of the bathroom door. "Tina! Please answer me. Open this door."

Five heart stopping minutes later, the boys pounded their way up the stairs where they found Mercedes crouched outside Tina's bathroom door crying.

"Hurry!" Mercedes said as she got out of the way.

Matt and Mike put their shoulders into it. After three hard rams, the door gave away. Hot steam poured out from the bathroom, making everyone cough in reaction.

"Oh god," Mike felt his heart stop. "Tina!"

Matt turned the scolding hot water off as Mike lifted her from the tub, drenched from head to foot. "Get her on the floor, it's cooler."

"Tina!" Mercedes felt her heart jump to her throat as she tossed a towel to Mike. "Help her.."

Tina groaned and tried to push Mike away as he tugged on her jean shorts, which was heavy with water. "Stop," she murmured.

"I'm sorry, baby but I've got to take them off." Mike replied close to her ears as he continued to strip her. He draped the towel over her as he pulled off her bra and underpants, and then wrapped her tightly in the big towel that Mercedes handed him. "Let's get her to the bed."

"So sleepy," Tina mumbled as Mike stood up with her in his arms. "So tired."

"We can tell," Matt said as he watched Mercedes wrap another towel over Tina's long hair. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Tina?" Mercedes sat by the bed and slowly rubbed Tina's hair dry. "You okay?"

"So tired." Tina turned and instinctively reached out for something that was no longer there. "Needed a good purge today."

Mercedes smiled in reaction and looked over at the guys. "She's going to be okay."

"Does she do this often?" Sam asked as he played with the crystal figurine on Tina's dresser. His heart pounded in his chest and he took deep breaths. It was so unlike the usually calm Tina to be acting this way. It was very disturbing to see.

"I think every girl does it every once in a while." Mercedes said pulling the blanket Tina had neatly folded in the morning over her now. "We all need a good cry, sleep and a gallon of ice cream. Then we're all better. It's called an emotional purge."

"And it could happen at any time." Matt shook his head. "Any little thing could trigger it. Looks like it was Mike this time." He grinned almost amused. "You know when we talked about this in psychology, I didn't think I would actually see a case of it. I always thought it was something the professor said as an excuse for irrational behaviour by females, like PMS."

Mercedes gave him a good frown. "If Tina was awake right now, she'd kick your ass. When did you get so smart Rutherford?"

"Oh, I don't doubt it!" He ran a hand over his head. "Hey, I got a degree while playing football...and I'm engaged to a med student."

Mike was watching Tina with concern eyes. "She's going to okay then? This is normal?"

"Yeah. She'll be fine."

"Maybe I should stay just in case." Mike suggested. "Besides, I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight unless she talks to me."

"Sure," Mercedes smiled at her friend. "You can have one of the guest rooms."

Mike smiled at her. "I was thinking more along the lines of camping out at the foot of her bed."

"Why don't we all sleep over for the night?" Sam suggested. "The living room is certainly big enough."

"You guys don't have to stay." Mercedes reassured them. "Everything is fine now. Just watch, Tina is going to wake up tomorrow morning and act like nothing has happened."

"Besides," Mike said eyeing the big lounge chair in Tina's bedroom. Looked almost comfortable enough to sleep in. "You guys are all still slightly jetlagged and should be in a nice bed to sleep in. I'll stay here to make sure everything is okay when she wakes up."

"No...no. We'll stay too!" Matt said quickly.

"Yeah, we're her friends too!" Sam added with a nod.

"Fine," Mercedes threw up her hand. "You guys can all stay the night if it makes you feel better. But I'm warning you guys, you snore at your own risk!"

...

A/N – So here's the next chapter. The next few are going to delve a bit deeper into Tina's past after high school.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers! Remember, reviews are like presents to us "authors" so read, review and enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Sam sighed and watched as Matt became engrossed with his phone texting his fiancee incessantly.

"He do that a lot?" Mercedes asked stifling a laugh.

"More than you can imagine." Sam gave her a smile and rolling his eyes. "The best part? He doesn't notice if you do things like this." He grabbed the coke that Matt had sitting on the coffee table and spit in it. "See, he doesn't look up."

Mercedes shook her head and smiled at Sam. "You boys never grow up do you?"

"Nah." Sam grinned. "But you girls sure did. You with your own fashion company...and Tina a lawyer?"

She shrugged. "We all grow up. Quinn's a social worker, Finn's a teacher, Artie's a talent scout..."

Matt looked up from his cell phone. "Hey guys, I'm going to turn in."

"Calling your fiancee again?" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." Matt made a face and started towards the first spare room.

Mercedes laughed. "He's got it bad."

"Yep." Sam gave her a soft smile and moved to sit beside her. "Do you ever think that sometimes you want to go back to high school and do it all over again?"

"No." Mercedes shook her head. "No hope in HELL." Cocking her head to the side she gave him a frown. "Where did this come from?"

"I spent so much trying to be all that...I think I missed out on something special. Someone special." He chewed his lower lip.

"Quinn?"

"No. You." He slid closer to her, his eyes meeting her dark ones.

Mike settled himself in the chair pulled close to the bed. The darkened room may have hid everything else from his view but the shaft of line form the moon through the window gave enough illumination for Mike to see her face, peaceful now.

He was sure that his heart would returned to a normal rate once morning comes but right now, it was still ready to jump into his throat and choke him with fear. The sight of her leaning against the white tub, steam swirling around her, drenched with water hot enough to burn had frightened him worse than anything he could ever imagine.

Yet through it all, he knew in his heart that she would be all right. Unfortunately, what his heart says and what his mind could see did not meet up fast enough. But now, she's safe. That's was what was important. She was safe and sleeping peacefully.

He settled himself down for a long night of vigil.

Warm questing lips woke him for the slumber that laid claim to him sometime after midnight. Soft hands slowly moved along his arms, up and down, touching skin that was quickly warming in reaction as a clever mouth nibbled its way along the side of his throat toward his ear.

His arms came around her, feeling wonderfully heated skin, and clutched her tightly to him. He groaned as her hands tangled themselves in his wonderfully soft hair. A part of him screamed for himself to stop, that she had just had a rather emotional break-down only hours before, that he shouldn't be doing this, especially with people down stairs and possibility in the other room. But his body was reacting faster than his brain was.

"What are you doing in my room?" She whispered softly against his ear as his hand made a downward sweep over her naked backside. It had been a pleasurable surprise to find him sitting there so wonderfully reassuring when she woke. Finding herself bare as the day she was born was another surprise, not as pleasant but certainly not distasteful. "And does Mercedes know that you're here?"

His lips locked with hers for a moment and he forgot all about answering her.

"Mike," Tina groaned as his mouth made its way over her warmed cheek and along her throat. "Does Mercedes..."

"She knows." He muttered against her throat. All the blood in his head had left it in a great rush making concentration difficult.

She gasped when his hands slowly caressed her. "Does she know about us?"

"No, thinks I'm just worried and want to watch over you for the night," his mouth sought out the hollow at the base of her throat. "You scared us all earlier."

"Oh," her hands tugged at the t-shirt he was wearing. "Okay then, you want to go to bed or would you prefer to take the chair?"

He was too turned on to care by now. "Whatever."

She almost laughed but couldn't when his mouth covered hers again. He was thorough in his kisses, leaving her breathless. "Okay, lets take the bed. It's bigger."

"Okay," he tumbled them both onto the bed in one quick sweeping moved.

She did laugh then. "In a hurry, are we?"

"Your fault."

"True."

"Sam, we can't." Mercedes pushed him away.

"Mercedes..."

"This is happening too fast." She backed away from him. "Take things from the top?" She suggest hopefully.

"Top?" Sam gave her an inquiring look.

"Yeah, start over fresh." Mercedes eyes pleaded with him again. "Like we were just meeting."

"You want to go back to when we were teenagers?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"No, I want a new start. If you really care...Sam, you have a past with one of my best friends. I just can't..."

"I know."

"I'm not going to pretend that I don't want to go to bed with you right now."

"I know that too." She winced at the irritated look in his eyes. "I'm just saying that I don't want to jump into bed with you right away. I don't want to renew our relationship based on natural animalistic instinct. I want something a little deeper."

"I want..."

"But you don't even know me." Mercedes shook her head. "You're right, we're not kids anymore. We're both coming back into this with a past. I don't want to jump the gun right now."

He ran a hand through his hair and silently cursed everything else in the world but her. "Okay, you're right. We need to take this a little slower."

"And get reacquainted?" She asked hopefully again.

"Yes, get reacquainted."

"One step at a time?"

"One step at a time." He nodded to himself.

~~~~~  
(Next Morning)

Mike turned around and felt nothing but cooling sheets. Coming awake a little too fast for his head, he sat there in the empty room staring at the space beside him. He had spent a rather pleasant night curled up against Tina's back as she drifted off to sleep after their rather passionate encounter. It felt so nice being able to hold her against him, feel her every breath, and just know that she is safe in his arms. But now...

Scrambling off the bed, Mike checked the bathroom and then the other rooms before headed down the stairs. He took a moment to note that Mercedes and Sam had both fell asleep facing each other on the couch. He made a mental note to ask his friend what had happened last night after he had shut the door to Tina's room.

"Guys, wake up!" Mike shook Sam's shoulder to get his attention and watched at they both slowly surfaced to the waking realm. "Tina's missing.""

"What?" Mercedes rubbed her eyes and looked around at the brightly lit room.

"What happened?" Sam stretched out slowly, feeling his aching muscles scream in protest. "Where?"

"Tina's gone!" Mike went to get his shoes. "I woke up and she wasn't there anymore."

"Maybe she went for a run of something, work out all her problems." Sam suggested but still followed Mike's example and reached for his shoes.

"Guys..." Mercedes tried to get their attention.

"We better wake up Matt." Mike said.

"Yeah, the more people combing the streets the better," Sam said, starting up the stairs.

"GUYS!"

"What?" they both turned to her at the same time.

Mercedes smiled rather sweetly at them. "Do you smell coffee?"

The stupefied looks on their faces were funny enough to make her laugh.

"What's going on?" Tina asked from the door leading to the dinning room and kitchen. All three turned to her slowly. She stood there in the doorway wearing a giant t-shirt featuring a cartoon baby panda with a rather goofy grin on its face and a serene smile on her face. "Coffee anyone?"

...

**Yay! Look how quick that was!**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter, a bit shorter than usual, but what can you do? I hope to keep up with writing, but I'm taking 5 classes + working 20 hours a week + tutoring.**

**I have no life.**

**Remember, reviews = love.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So how bad was it after I passed out?" Tina asked after the boys had left to get cleaned up and showered.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Matt handled it rather well but the rest of them turned whiter than you did. You really gave everyone a bad scare there. Mike insisted on sleeping in your room just so he could make sure that you were still breathing come morning. Sam won't leave cause he was afraid and could only stand here looking like he would rather be eating dirt than be there." Mercedes took a sip of the wonderfully scented coffee and sighed. "Over all, it was what you could have expected. Anything else these boys can handle without blinking an eye but put a crying a woman in front of them and they call apart faster than you can sneeze."

Tina coughed into her hand. "Okay, so it was what we could have expected then."

"Pretty much. You scared me though," Mercedes looked at her with rather haunted eyes. "Don't ever go that to me without a warning again. When I can home and found the door locked and you on the other side of it, I thought my heart would jump out of my throat."

"I won't. I'm sorry." Tina sighed. "Just stressed."

"No...really?" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Do you just want to chill out today? You know, with work tomorrow and all?"

Tina stretched and yawned. "Yes. That drained me."

"And the rest of us dear. And the rest of us." Mercedes gave her a tired smile. "And the rest of us."

"SHIT!" Mercedes came running down the stairs trying to grab her purse, shoes, briefcase, laptop, and canister of coffee that Tina had prepared for her all at once.

"Relax," Tina said as she helped Mercedes into her suit jacket. "You're not late yet."

"I might as well be." Mercedes groaned as she glanced at her watch. "How did I over sleep so late?"

"Well, if I do recall, a certain blonde male was here until 2 in the morning might have something to do with it." Tina pointed out unhelpfully.

"You're not helping!"

"I made you coffee, didn't I?"

"Yes, thank you." Mercedes grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. "I'll see you later. Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck, you're going to do great!" Tina said with a grin and waved merrily as Mercedes's little Jetta took off at a neck break speed. Tina winced and gave the tired marked pavement a sympathetic look. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a regular occurrence."

Heading for her bedroom again, she wondered briefly if she should look over the portfolio that the Dermont, Boyle, and Malone Law had sent to her. She started her new job on Monday and it was probably a good idea to get better acquainted with her new firm before she headed in. The company was big enough that when they asked her to join their firm, Tina had been terribly flattered as well as relieved.

With the new firm, it was less stress and more play since it was a contract company, lots of legalities of corporate world. No human suffering involved that would cause Tina undo stress due to the pressure of the work she was doing. It was a good move for her.

Tina went to the metal file cabinet in the corner of her room and pulled open the top almost emptied drawer. Pulling out a red folder, she sat down at her desk to read over the content of the file in peace. The file held the summary of previous cases conducted by the company and the results. There were a few litigation cases on law rights and cover shields but they were a piece of cake compared to the heart wrenching poverty cases Tina was use to dealing with on an almost everyday basis.

"Don't you look all serious and professional," Mike mused as he leaned negligently against the doorway to her room. "Good morning."

Tina turned and smiled at him with what could only be described as that of a fond friend. "Morning to you too. What's up?"

"Not much," he smiled and came into the room, glancing briefly at the file in behind her with disinterest. "I was going for my morning job when I was almost run off the road by a very hurried Mercedes. I barely had enough time to jump out of the way as she came barrelling down on me. What's her hurry?"

Tina laughed softly as Mike took her hand and played absentmindedly with her fingers. "She was afraid that she's going to be late for her first day on the job. The traffic is horrible during rush hour. I'm not going to say that she's right to be creating a road hazard but you know what they say about first impressions."

"True." Mike nodded with understanding. "Got any coffee?"

"Sure," Tina got up and tried to head for the door but Mike stopped her by giving her arm a tug.

The kiss was soft, almost sweet in it briefness and carelessness. "I only asked cause I couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment."

She grinned at the nonsense. "Do you want any?"

"Not yet," he kissed her again, only this time it was a lot more intense and infinitely more intimate. "I stopped by to see how you were doing."

"To see how I was doing?" She raised one brow in enquiry. "Is that all there is to it?"

His arms came around her slowly as he stared up at the ceiling in pretence contemplation. "Pretty much, though if anything else came up along the way, I certainly won't mind at all."

"I'll bet."

"I better get going," Mike stretched out slowly and looked around for his clothes. "They guys should be waking up now."

Tina glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed. "It's almost ten in the morning. I thought they were early risers."

"Time difference has been a little weird on them." Mike said spotting his t-shirt under Tina's nightgown. "Want to come over for lunch with us?"

"Hm..." She stretched the muscles across her back and smiled at him, feeling rather content with life at the moment. The past hour in bed had been wonderfully refreshing. "What are you guys having?"

Mike made a face. "I'm going to guess pizza unless there are other venue of food that the guys like."

She would have gagged if it had been polite. "I'm beginning to worry about your diet here. Is pizza your main source of nutritional supplement?"

He shrugged. "I'll admit to having it quite a bit over the years."

She shook her head and got up slowly to dress as well. "Then I'll pass on lunch. Tell you what," she picked a cool yellow baby tee and jeans from the dresser. "How about I make you guys something little healthier for supper and bring it over to you after Mercedes gets back. It'll give Mercedes and Sam a chance to talk afterwards. And you can show me this basement exercise room you put together."

Nodding in agreement, Mike went and took her face in his hands. The kiss was sweet and lingering. "That's the best offer I've had in a long time." He kissed her again, taking his time to taste the unique sweetest that was hers. "I could get use to this."

"This?" Her eyes went slightly cloudy with passion then cleared to caution at his words.

"Yeah, your wonderful cooking and great sex." Mike grinned lightly sensing her sudden tension. It confused him but allowed it to pass not wanting to spoil the moment. "You going to wear something wonderfully sexy?"

"What do you want me to wear?" Tina murmured against his lips, relieved but still feeling the tight knot in her stomach that formed so quickly that she fear it more that what it represented. "An apron over blue corset and garter belt?"

Mike groaned and leaned his forehead against her. "You know exactly what to say to get a man's blood pumping don't you?"

"I do try for something of that effect yes," she smiled and nipped lightly at his bottom lip. "Don't you think you should get going now before someone gets suspicious?"

"Not after that image," he pushed against her shoulder but she resisted.

"I don't think so, big boy." She stood up and smiled gently at him. "Go home. I'll bring dinner and 'Cedes."

"I'll take dinner and let Sam have Mercedes." He grinned and took her hand. "Can I come over again tomorrow morning after Mercedes leaves?"

She pretended to contemplate the question thoughtfully. "Yes, I do believe that a little company would be welcomed while I'm on vacation."

"Then I'll be here." He gave her one more scorching kiss before reaching for the door. "Until tonight, my lady."

She grinned like a happy fool long after he had pulled the door shut. Sighing over the wonderfully light feeling in her heart, she suddenly found herself looking at the fishes in the tank. Six fishes, six ex-boyfriends turned stalkers, six very big mistakes in her life. The smile slipped from her lips as she hugged herself tightly. She could still smell Mike's aftershave on her skin where he had so lovingly caressed and kissed.

Past lovers had been gentle, kind, all that is wonderful before they turned all possessive and hurtful. Somehow the men attracted to her didn't want to treat her like an equal; they wanted to cherish her, protect her, put her on a pedestal, keep her, and possess her. They couldn't just love her.

And she couldn't love them. Her heart had never allowed her to feel that spark of something special, the something that poets for centuries have tried to pen into words. While many men had spoken words of love, she has never felt the emotion they profess to have for her. It would always begin so beautiful, so easy. Then they would demand more, want more, need more and then it would get ugly, threatening, terrifying. A cycle that she couldn't seem to break out of.

No, not this time. Mike was a friend, and a great sex partner. He wasn't one of them. No emotions were involved this time around, just friendship and sex. That's all she needed, all she wanted.

A small part of her would acknowledge that sleeping in his arms that first night had been so...so peaceful, so wonderful. The sex was great, but the sense of calming peace afterwards, that was new. She liked that part the most. Yes, this was going to work out nicely.

With a sigh, Tina got up and wondered into the kitchen. Lasagna looked good tonight. Or maybe chicken curry. Then again, the guys may like some roasted duck with orange sauce.

Mike's thought were running a mile a minute as he jogged up his drive way and around the back, intent on warming down before hitting the showers. The little moment in Tina's room has him concerned. The look in her eyes when he... _You're just imagining things that aren't there, man. Don't go looking for trouble where there aren't any. Perhaps she just didn't want you taking her for granted, most people are like that._

Jogging in place, Mike shook his head over his own foolishness. He really was heading for trouble. Life has never been this good and he was looking for problems. _I'm a idiot. _He has a great new job coming up, a beautiful house that is coming along just peachy, and the most sexy woman on earth having a secret affair with him to bring spice into his life. Life just don't get better than this.

"Mike, may I just say that you're crazy!" Matt muttered as he came out the back door and took a deep breath of that fresh country air. "How can you be up and jogging when I still feel like crawling back into bed and not getting out for another week. And I'm suppose to report in tomorrow."

"I'm just lucky that I have a great inner clock and adjusts itself to whatever my needs are." Mike grinned and put aside his thought to be contemplated at a later time. "Sam up yet?"

"Sam was showering when I came down." Matt yawned and glanced at the sky. "Does it look like it's going to rain to you?"

Mike looked up and frowned at the thick clouds. "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Damn," Matt shook his head. "This is going to be worse weather than Toronto." He headed back inside while Mike laughed and continued to warm down.

Sam came into the kitchen just as Matt started the coffee machine and greeted him with his usual morning cheer. "Morning."

"Ugh," Matt at him and went to wash the sleep out of his eyes.

"Not a morning person, are you?" Sam laughed as he pulled out a loaf of bread that Tina had given them the day before. "Hey, do you know if we have anything for toast?"

"There's jam in the fridge if you want it." Mike called from the back porch. "Butter in the cupboard."

"Thanks!" Sam called back. Dropping the bread, he went in search of the toaster. After a good five minute of opening every cupboard in the kitchen and searching the walk-in cabinet, Sam finally gave up. "Mike?"

"Yeah?" Mike answered as he came in covered in a thin sheen of sweat from this run that was only from Tina's condo to his house but enough to convince the others of his morning events.

"Do you have a toaster?"

Thinking about it, he shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Sam sighed. "We're definitely going to have to go shopping soon, and not just for groceries either. We can't keep eating pizza and having to substitute everything. Plus, it seems unfair for you to provide for everything we need."

"You guys are paying rent." Mike pointed out.

"At our insistence." Sam frowned. "I know you're a great friend and everything but let's not take this over board. You may own the house but we all live here and we should all pitch in."

Mike shrugged. "Whatever man." He grabbed an apple off the big wooden bowl that Mercedes had set out days ago for them and filled with fruits that she and Tina had brought over for the barbeque. "I'm going to shower. Oh, by the way, your girlfriend almost ran me off the road this morning and Tina is making dinner for us tonight so don't make any plans."

"What? What?" Sam shook his head trying to allow his mind time to register all the information Mike had just provided in one breath. "Come again."

"Mercedes was in a hurry this morning and almost ran into me with her car while I was on my jog. Don't worry, she apologized by yelling out her window. Tina offered to make dinner for us cause she's in fear for our health since the only food we seem to be eating are delivered pizza. Any questions?"

"When did you see Tina?" Sam shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "And Mercedes isn't my girlfriend."

"This morning. I went to see her after the little run in with Mercedes. Wanted to see what was Mercedes's hurry that she would risk an accident for." Mike explained neatly and semi-truthfully. While he did wanted to know what was bothering Mercedes this morning so much that she didn't see him before it was almost too late, there was absolutely no reason for Sam to know that he had gone there for other reasons as well. "Tina offered dinner when I offered lunch."

"Cool!" Matt said as he walked back in time to catch the end of the conversation. "I love Tina's cooking. And can the girl ever cook! And yes, Mercedes IS your girlfriend. Or at least you want her to be. You harass me about talking about Aisha all the time? Dude, you haven't shut up about her in two days."

"Shut up dude. But yeah," Sam smiled. "Our Tina is getting to be quite a chief. She's going to make some man an incredible wife one day."

Mike grimaced in reaction but pushed the thought of his head. Marriage was not in the equation yet and just the thought of Tina married to someone, anyone, turned his stomach at the moment.

"Hell," Matt grinned. "I'd marry her just for those wonderful éclairs she made the other day."

Hearing enough for him to want to commit murder, Mike decided that retreat was the safest route for everyone. "I'm going to go shower. Someone order lunch."

"Sure,"Sam sighed and looked at the slip of paper on the refrigerator. "Two large with the whole works again?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Awww..." Tina grabbed the towel from the oven door and pushed her hand under the already running water.

"Tina?" Mercedes dropped her stuff and ran to the kitchen. "What happened?"

"I wasn't looking and burned my hand on the pot." Tina could see the redness were she had brushed up against the boiling pot with the inside of her wrist. "I'm fine."

"Do you have a burn kit in here?"

"Look on the door of the fridge. There should be a small white bottle that looks like a gore and has a gold cap on it." She patted her arm dry and winced with pain as she felt the pain begin now that the numbness of the cold water was gone.

"What is this stuff?" Mercedes asked as she came over and unscrewed the cap off.

"An ancient Chinese remedy made from herbs." Tina took a generous helping of the shark white cream and spread it over the wounded area. "It immediately helps with the burned area and its it from blistering or becoming worse." Now that she looked like she was wearing a white wrist guard, she sighed and leaned against the sink's edge. "See if you can find some long bandages from the first aid in the top cabinet over there."

Mercedes didn't question it, just went to get it. "Here let me." She wrapped the wrist tightly and snipped off the end with a fine pair of scissor. "What were you doing?"

"Making orange sauce for the duck." Tina replied before turning back to the pot.

"Orange sauce?" Mercedes looked over the dividing counter that looked into the dining room and noted the dishes already sitting on the table, packed and ready to go. "Are we doing a dinner delivery service here?"

"No," Tina managed a small smile. "I made some stuff for the guys so they aren't eating pizza three meals a day. We're eating over there tonight. Need to change first?"

Mercedes looked at her clothes and shrugged. "Nah. What are you making?"

"Chicken curry with a hit of rosemary, spinach lasagna heavy with cheese, shepherd pie, pesto pasta, and roast duck with orange sauce. Now I all have do is make the orange sauce. The duck should be ready in ten minutes." Tina grabbed the potholder and hoped that it would help to keep her arm away from getting dirty.

Mercedes sighed and leaned against the cabinet. "Okay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're cooking like a madwoman again. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Tina..."

"Really, 'Cedes. Nothing happened. I was just getting way ahead of myself."

"Talk to me Tina, I'm your best friend."

Tina looked at her. Her eyes revealed nothing as she started to stir the pot. "'Cedes, I've always talked to you about my problems and you've always been real understanding."

"Yeah, so?"

"Remember my psycho ex-boyfriend?"

"Which one?" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You've had so many men not wanting to take no for an answer that I've lost count."

Tina smiled, not the least offended knowing that Mercedes meant well. "Let me ask you this, do you remember my main problems with all the men I've dated in the past?"

"That they worship the ground on which you tread?" Mercedes grinned at that. "I've never known anyone that could inspire so many men to want to protect and keep you. I mean, you are one of the strongest people I know and yet these guys treat you like you were helpless."

"Love was like madness to them." The sauce was thickening to a wonderful aroma. "They were so in love and I wanted so badly to love them back but..."

"You can't force love." Mercedes murmured. "God knows that we've all tried at one point or another to try to love someone that we didn't really, deep in our hearts."

"But why couldn't I just feel something more than the empty nothingness." Tina reached to the spices knowing that the guys like rich stuff. "They loved me so passionately and I can't even bring myself to like them in the end. I wanted to feel at least a little part of what they felt for me. But there was nothing there, Mercedes. Nothing there."

Mercedes shook her head. "It's not your felt that you didn't love them. And what they had for you wasn't love. You don't try possess someone you profess to love. Love is..." _Oh hell, who am I to try to define love to her. Look at the mess I made of my love life in the past._ "Real love isn't like that."

Tina turned and looked Mercedes dead in the eye. "Do you think I can love?"

"What?"

"Do you think I can ever fall in love? Do you think that I possess a heart that can love someone as much as they may love me?"

"TINA!" Mercedes reached over and took her free hand. "You are the most generous and wonderful person I know. You have a heart bigger than anyone I know. You can love; you can fall in love. You just haven't met the right person yet."

Tina nodded and turned back to the orange sauce. Or maybe I've already met them and just couldn't love them. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Mercedes frowned. The sadness in Tina's eyes was so unlike her usually twinkling friend.

Tina turned the gas off and continued to stir the pot slowly not wanting the sauce to turn lumpy on her. "I've been seeing someone."

"Really?" Mercedes's eyes went wide with surprise. "Who is it?"

"Okay, maybe not really seeing him, just..." She bit her lip and mentally cursed herself for starting this conversation. "It's not a relationship by most definitions."

"What does that mean?"

"We're sleeping together but not really dating."

"You're having an affair?"

Tina made a face. That sounded just so cold. "Well, kind of."

"Is he married?"

"NO!" She turned to her friend in shock. "I would never!"

"I know, I know. But are you sure he's not? I mean, men have been known to lie about these thing."

"He is not married." Tina sighed and check the timer on the duck. It would not do to over cook the duckling. "I may not be good at relationships but I'm pretty good at reading men. Besides, I know this guy, and I know him well enough to know that he isn't like that. He's honourable and very good and ..."

"Have you been being sleeping with him long?" Mercedes wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it but if Tina was getting her self into another traumatic relationship and perhaps gaining another stalker, then it was better to head it off at the pass.

"No, not long. But..."

"But?"

"It's different." Tina sighed and looked at the clock. It was six ten already. "He's different. We're different."

"Tina," Mercedes took her hand. "I'm not understanding."

"I don't know how to explain it any better. He knows me. He's a friend and I trust him." Tina nodded to herself. "He cares about me, knows my habits and knows my faults, well some of them anyways." The duck looked great. Pulling out the big pan, she poured the sauce generously over the wonderful golden duck and inhaled the wonderful smell. "And this is just an affair not a relationship. Everything will work out."

Mercedes frowned. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

There was silence. "We better get going soon before everything turns cold."

Though she wanted to talk more, Mercedes could already see that Tina was clamming up. "Okay, I guess we should get going. But we'll talk again when you're ready."

"Thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

"You want to just live here and cook for us for the rest of your life?" Matt asked with the biggest grin on his face that she's ever seen.

Tina laughed. "With the way your eat, I'd have to cook all the time just to keep up with you." She wiped her mouth delicately with a napkin before setting it down on her empty plate. "Now wasn't that better than your usual greasy pizza?"

"Absolutely," Sam answered as he pushed his chair back. "I've had enough pizza to last me a lifetime. Want to lend me your cookbooks?"

"Sure, if I get them back." She smiled and started to clean up.

"Whoa there," Mike stopped her with one hand. "You ladies cooked, we clean up."

"She cooked," Mercedes said as she got up slowly fearing that she was going to burst from all the food she put away. "I just came home and watched."

"Still, you ladies did provide us with the meal. The least we can do is do the dishes." Matt said with a smiled as he gathered up the plates. "By the way Tina, I've been meaning to ask you. What happened to your arm?"

"Oh this?" She glanced briefly at the white bandage that graced her arm. She had change into a loose white long-sleeved blouse before leaving the house hoping to hide the damage. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Mercedes frowned at her. "She burned it at the stove."

Mike reached over and took Tina's arm and looked at the bandage and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," trying to tug her arm from his grip, which was gentle but firm. "Really, it's just a minor burn. It'll be good as new in no time at all."

"Good," Sam said with a smile before pushing the door to the kitchen open. "Let's get these dishes done. Why don't you sit there and relax for a little while?"

"Yeah, you've done enough for the day." Matt picked up a pile and followed.

"Got any ice cream left from the BBQ?" Mercedes asked following the boys into the kitchen.

There was silence as Tina relaxed back into her chair and closed her eyes.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." Mike said running his hand lightly over the bandage. The sharp whiteness of the bandage against her skin was like slap in the face. It hurt him to see her hurt. "You need to be more careful."

"Don't worry about me." Tina glanced quickly at the doors and leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing it for quite some time now."

"I know," he leaned against the table and fought to keep his hands away from her. "I just... I was just worried that's all. I know that you are one of the most capable people in the world." Mike smiled and shook his head. "I just want to know that I'm always here for you."

"Is Tina really okay?" Matt asked with some concern. "Maybe I should take a look at the thing."

"Not unless you want her to kick your ass." Mercedes laughed as she spooned more ice cream into the delicate crystal bowls on the table. "The last thing Tina wants is to be treated like a helpless damsel in distress. She's fine, leave it be."

"But if she is hurt more than she..."

"Matt," Sam handed the man another dish to dry. "Trust me when I say that you should never argue with a woman when it comes to their best friends. It makes for a rather messy clean up when she spill your guts on the floor when she thinks that you've offended her judgement and loyalty to her friend."

Mercedes grinned. "Is that from experience or are you just making an observation?"

"Observation, my dear. I would never be so unwise as to tell a woman what to do." He turned to smile at her rather wolfishly.

"Wise man," Matt nodded as he wiped off another dish.

"Hey, would someone ask Tina if she wants her pots back." Matt asked

"Yes I want them back," Tina called from the door. "They are very expensive and very good cooking pots."

"I don't doubt that." Matt called back with a smile. "So Sammy, want to go down and throw a few punches?" He grinned and gave Sam a nudge.

"Sparring?" Tina's head popped around the corner. "Did I hear someone say that they're sparring?"

"Yeah," Mike wiped his hands off and reached for a bowl of ice cream that Mercedes had set out.

"Can I join in?" Tina asked as she grabbed one of the tall counter stools and helped herself to come dessert. "I could just a little bit of that myself."

"Boxing? " Matt frowned as he and Mike joined them. "You box?"

"Every chance I get. But there aren't a lot of people around here that's willing to spar with me." Tina grumbled.

Sam laughed. "Well with us around, you won't be lacking in a partner."

"That's good to know." Tina turned to Mercedes and grinned. "I need to burn some aggression."

The others laughed and finished off the dessert before heading downstairs.

"I'm going to have the ceiling reinforced so we can hang sandbags up for boxing." Mike pointed to the big metal hook. "I think it could probably hold a two hundred pounder if we position it right."

"In the corner though." Sam pointed out. "We may be strong but hauling a two hundred pound of sand bag up and down could be trying even with all four of us working together."

"Absolutely." Mike nodded and reached for knuckle bracers. "Okay, with Tina here, let's go for the light stuff."

"No need to worry about me, Mike." Tina smiled and reached for the gloves. "I can handle anything you dish out at me. Who wants to go first?"

"Not that we doubt you," Mike said slowly. "But...we don't want to pull anything."

Matt pulled the bracers on and knocked his knuckles together. "Okay Tina, I'll go first with you."

"Matthew Rutherford...hitting a girl?" Tina giggled and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I have sisters and cousins that use to love beating on me." Matt returned with his usual boyish grin. "Come on, let's rumble."

"Watch your left Matt!" Sam called out just before the flat of Tina's foot connected with the side of Matt's helmeted head. Wincing in sympathy, he was infinitely glad that he didn't volunteer to go up against Tina first.

Matt shook his head to clear his vision as Tina bounced back to give him time to recover. "Damn girl, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"From my many lovers." Tina answered with a quicksilver grin. "You'd be surprised at what a girl can learn in a relationship."

"What does that mean?" Mike asked with a deep frown.

Mercedes winced as Matt came swinging and barely missed Tina's nose by an inch. "She means that when a girl says no, some guys won't take no for an answer."

Sam turned sharply towards Mercedes next to him. "You ever had problems like that?"

"No," Mercedes shook her head quickly. "But Tina has more than her share of scary men."

"Don't remind me," Tina grunted as she blocked Matt's foot. "I am a firm believer in every woman taking self defense lessons. You never know when it might come in handy."

"Do they ever get violent?" Mike asked masking his rage behind a shield of curious concern.

"Sometimes," Tina answered wishing to hell she'd never brought this subject up. "But nothing that I can't handle."

Mercedes laughed. "I seem to recall you putting one of them in traction."

"His fault," she took a hard right and brought her left arm back in time to catch Matt off guard, knocking the poor guy onto his back. "You okay?'

"What did he do?" Sam asked with a frown. It had never occur to him that something like this would happen to one of his friends.

Matt groaned and took the hand that Tina offered gratefully. "Remind me to never volunteer to spar with you again."

Tina smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You've been more than a great sport about this."

"I'll go next." Sam volunteered and hoped that Tina had been at least slightly worn out from her first session.

"What?" Tina asked slightly distracted by the darkness in Mike's eyes. _He's getting that same look that the guys gets when they are jealous or angry. Please, don't be stupid Mike. Don't ruin what we have now! Don't get all offended and possessive on me!_

"What did the guys you put into traction do?" Sam asked again as he helped Matt from his gear.

"He threatened to sue." Tina answered lightly as Sam took up position in front of her.

Everyone laughed. "No, I meant what did he do to make you put him into traction in the first place."

"Oh that," she shrugged and sighed. If she didn't tell them, they would likely be able to find it in the local newspaper archives anyways; it was practically on the front page. "He broke into my apartment and tried to force the issue after I dumped him."

Matt frowned in confusion. "When you say force the issue, you don't mean..."

"I mean force the issue." She gave him a look significant enough for the full meaning to sink in.

"Oh," there was silence.

Sam stopped in the mid-swing. "Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

They all turned to Mercedes for confirmation. She merely nodded her head with a sigh.

"Wait," Mike shook his head as if trying his best to digest everything that was being revealed to him. "Mercedes said he was one of them, implying that there was more than one."

Tina sighed and sat down on the mat, instinctively knowing that the sparring session has now officially come an end. "Well, other than that one. I've also files three other restraint orders against past boyfriends that did know how to left go. The other two left after I beat some sense into them, literally. I've been stalked more times than most movie stars. But I've always managed to come up on top each time. So don't worry guys, I'm a survivor." She looked at the stunned male faces around her. "I'm going to guess that it's time for me to go before you all try to smother me with concern."

"Tina..."

"Don't!" Tina backed away from Matt so quickly that he was startled. "I hate it when guys do that!"

"Do what?" Sam asked his eyes going dark in rage on her behalf.

"That!" Pointing to Matt's outstretched arms. "I hate it when men feel that they have to comfort and protect me from all the men I've known. I know how to take care of myself. I don't need people, especially guys, to protect me. I can't help it if I bring out the worse possible possessive instinct in people but there it is. I don't need to be protected from it since I know how to handle it now. After six times, you'd think I learn from my mistakes."

"What about this new guy?" Mercedes asked quietly, missing the sharp look from Mike.

"What new guy?" Matt asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"He is different." Tina said defensively. "Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore." She removed her gear in sharp movements. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Tina?"

"What?" she turned to look at Mike, who had been quiet.

"I'll walk you home." He said. "I want to talk to you."

She sighed and resigned herself to it. "All right."

Mike helped her up and gave Mercedes a look that told her not to follow just quite yet. Mercedes merely nodded in response. This night was nothing any of them quite expected.

"So how did you enjoy dinner?" Mike asked after walking some time in silence.

Tina laughed. She had been so tense and anticipating the inevitable that the question took her completely off guard. "It was good."

"It should be, you cooked it." He smiled. "You are an amazing cook."

"Thank you." She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"Why I went out with men that were not good for me?" She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"No." He shook his head. "It's none of my business. Besides, you were right. You're more than capable of handling things yourself. You are not someone that waits around from her prince charming to show up on a white steed to rescue you. You are more than capable of rescuing yourself from stupid men that can't appreciate you for what you are."_ Like me, for instance._

That took her by surprise. "You mean that?"_ Hmm... First guy I know that's okay with a woman that can handle her own. That's interesting._

"Absolutely." He smiled and glanced down the street. "That's what I always admired about you. You take no shit from anyone. If prince charming came along right now and offered you a glass slipper, you're more than likely to throw it back in his face." He leaned over and kissed her lips. _Doesn't mean __that I'm not going to try though_. "How long do you think Mercedes is going to wait before following?"

"By the way Sam was looking at her earlier, I'm going to say that she probably won't be hurrying home anytime soon if he had anything to say about it." She grinned thanking her stars that Mike was such a wonderful friend to her and understood her so well. "You could stay a little if you want. I doubt that she'll come back until you show up back at your place again."

"So we get to do whatever we want while they want to give us time to allow you to unburden yourself." He smiled, not feeling the least bit guilty over taking advantage of their friend's misconception.

"Yeah," she looped her arms around his neck, ignoring the big street lamp that probably lit them up for anyone that was looking out their window. "What do you say you and I have our own little private sparring session? I'll even go easy on you." She nipped playfully at his lips then ran her tongue slowly, tantalizingly over them.

"Easy on me? When have you ever been easy on... Hmm... I second thought, I think I'm going to like this."

"Think she's going to give him hell if he tries to mother her?" Matt asked as they made their way into the living room.

"Mike and Tina are different. They know each other inside and out. They may not still be a couple, but they're linked more than they'd like to believe." Mercedes said softly

"So what do you think he wanted to talk to her about?" Matt asked, his eyes still filled with concern. As one that practices the art of healing, he cannot help but want to repair that which is wounded, in this case Tina's spirit.

Sam shrugged his shoulder. "Knowing Mike, he's probably trying to draw her out of her shell, get her to talk a little. May help a great deal."

"I wish him luck then," Mercedes sat down with a sigh. "Cause I've gotten nowhere with her on this. And now with this new guy in her life..."

"What new guy?" Matt asked going back to the earlier topic that was left behind.

"Tina says that she's recently been sleeping with someone new."

"Excuse me?" Sam could not picture the shy pretty girl he knew before in a sex affair of any kind.

"You heard me." Mercedes groaned and covered her face with her hand. "Her theory is that she's no good with relationships. Guys fall in love with her, or so they say, and she can't seem to fall in love back. She thinks there is something wrong with her, that her heart is not capable of love."

Matt scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"That's what I said. But she's bound and determined to think that way. So an affair that doesn't involved emotions is her solution to her dilemma of the heart. Sex and nothing more is what she thinks she's good at."

"Really?" Sam scratched his chin. "So who's she sleeping with?"

"I don't know. She won't give me a name and I didn't want to push." Mercedes sighed and studied the room. "Nice place, I didn't get a good look at it last time."

"Mike has one hell of an eye for décor." Sam nodded his agreement. The wonderful Victorian style furniture should have clashed with the modern oak and glass pieces that Mike bought but it all seem to fit together to create something totally unique and wholly wonderful.

"Okay," Matt grinned and got up slowly. "The shift in conversation would be my cue to leave." He waved. "Night guys," He looked like the cat that swallowed the thousand dollar goldfish.

"Good night Matt."

"Night kids, don't do anything I would have to go into theory of the rest of me life if I see it."

Mercedes blushed a horrible shade of red while Sam left and chased him from the room with well aimed kick at Matt's backside.

"Don't pay attention to him," Sam said with a grin on his face big enough to split it. "He isn't so lily white."

"Oh god," Mercedes giggled as she thought of all the possible scenarios that could be running through two healthy male minds right now. "You and your friends."

"My friend?" Sam put his hands on his chest in mock offense. "He happens to be your friend too."

"Wipe that stupid look off your face. Nothing is going to happen tonight. I'm only here so long as Mike is with Tina. The minute he's back, I'm going to go home, take a hot shower and crawl into bed."

"Can I crawl into it with you?" He asked mildly.

"No." with finality.

"You're sure about that?"

"Absolutely."

Sam sighed in disappointment. "I can't talk you into staying in mine tonight?"

"Sam..." warning was heavy there. "You promised."

"One step at a time, yes. Can't blame a guy for trying though."

"Can't I?"

"Well it's not like I get a whole lot of alone time with you living in a house with four other guys in it. Plus we all happen to be friends and..." He scratched his head. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

She eyed him cautiously. "Why?"

"So suspicious," he laughed.

"Only of people that not two minutes ago asked me if I wanted to go to bed with them."

He laughed again and picked up her hand, fiddling with her fingers. "I thought maybe we can go to the movies together. Just the two of us."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeah, and then we can get a late dinner."

"Late dinner?"

"And then maybe a little good night kiss."

"A good night kiss." She looked at him doubtfully. "That sounds nice."

"And please, feel free to invite me to bed afterwards if that is your inclination."

Mercedes sighed. "One track mind."

...

**Remember, I love reviews! Lots and lots of reviews!**

**Hopefully I can keep churning out chapters, but my schoolwork/real life may get in the way. Sigh.**


End file.
